


Drabbles

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Multi, certains sont plus personnels que d'autres, il n'y a pas vraiment de warnings, le rating varie selon les drabbles, s'il y en a ils sont dans les notes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tous les Drabbles postés sur mon blog exochrome depuis 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles inspirés des teasers.

  
  
1\. My Lady ; KaiSoo ; PG-13

Face au miroir, seul avec lui-même, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Cela faisait plus de 30 fois qu'il répétait la même chorégraphie, celle de son premier teaser, & jamais il ne s'en lasserait. Epuisé, ses muscles douloureux, il se sentait planer. Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre, son regard admirant la vue de Seoul de nuit du haut du 20ème étage de l'immeuble de la compagnie. Il n'avait pas réellement conscience de l'heure, il devait être 2h du matin passé, mais il s'en fichait. Il fallait qu'il soit parfait, il fallait qu'il ressente son art jusqu'au plus profond de lui, il ne devait faire qu'un avec la musique & pouvoir danser son enchaînement les yeux fermés.

Prenant une gorgée d'eau d'une des bouteilles abandonnées sur le sol de la salle de danse, il épongea la sueur perlant sur son front avant de se replacer face au miroir. Il ne mit pas la musique cette fois-ci, se contentant de répéter le rythme dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il sente la musique. Une fois ses paupières closes, il détendit son corps, inspira un bon coup puis se mit en position.  
  
She's my lady.

Comme un de ses anciens professeurs de danse lui avait appris, il tenta de se plonger dans l'atmosphère de la musique, se créant ainsi son monde, sa bulle. & ce fut tout naturellement que le visage angélique de Kyungsoo se dessina derrière ses paupières, ses yeux, son sourire, les courbes de son corps, s'il se concentrait assez il pouvait même entendre son rire.

Son corps se mit alors en mouvement & avec fluidité il exécuta ses pas, imaginant Kyungsoo à ses côtés, l'observant avec ses grands yeux admiratifs, Kyungsoo lui avait une fois confié qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de le voir danser, car - & c'était ses propres mots - il semblait vivre la chorégraphie, comme si son corps se mouvait sans son accord, naturellement. Voir son expression fascinée lui donnait envie de faire toujours mieux, toujours plus, il voulait captiver l'attention & le regard de son bandmate. Il voulait qu'il ne voit que lui, juste lui.

Exécutant ses pas avec sensualité & précision, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, il imaginait son corps se coller à celui de son meilleur ami, se moulant au sien, son souffle chaud, sa chaleur, il s'imaginait presser ses doigts contre ses hanches, y laisser des marques, faire glisser la paume de sa main le long de sa peau & lui arracher des frissons, il imaginait caresser ses lèvres des siennes, sentir son odeur, glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux, ancrer son regard dans le sien, le faire trembler, gémir, archer contre lui-

Il se stoppa net, à bout de souffle, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement & seule sa respiration brisait le silence environnant. Il pouvait entendre le bruit lointain des voitures & de l'agitation nocturne de la nuit, mais sa respiration saccadée & l'intensité de ses pensées se firent étourdissantes. Il se traîna jusqu'au mur de la salle, celui face au miroir & se laissa glisser contre celui-ci, les yeux dans le vide.

Il resta planté là quelques minutes, peut-être même quelques heures & se demanda même s'il réussirait à se relever afin de rentrer au dortoir. Il attrapa son téléphone abandonné non loin de lui & jura, il était 5h du matin, il devait se lever dans 2h pour des répétitions. Autant dire qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit, encore. Il fut surpris de voir quelques messages reçus, il n'avait absolument pas prêté attention à son portable depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul.

Curieux, il ouvrit sa boîte de réception & sourit malgré la fatigue. Il aurait dû s'en douter, Kyungsoo lui envoyait toujours des messages.

« Ne t'épuise pas trop. & ne rentre pas trop tard ! », fut le premier message envoyé juste après qu'ils se soient quittés. Le premier message détenait toujours un sentiment d'inquiétude sans se faire trop insistant.

« Il est 1h Jongin. Je t'ai laissé à manger dans le frigo. Rentre. » Le deuxième était un peu plus autoritaire mais plein de bonnes intentions.

« Je vais dormir quelques heures, tu devrais être rentré, je suppose que tu ne regardes pas ton portable & que tu n'as aucune notion du temps...comme toujours. » Le troisième était censé le faire se sentir coupable afin qu'il rentre, avec une once de sarcasme.

« Si je n'étais pas aussi épuisé, je viendrais te chercher par la peau des fesses. Idiot. » Le quatrième se faisait plus sec, il semblait à bout de patience.

« Tu ne vas encore pas dormir. Tu vas finir par te tuer. » Au cinquième message sans réponse, Kyungsoo semblait résigné, mais néanmoins inquiet.

« La chambre me semble vide. Bonne nuit, Jongin. » Le dernier l'attendrissait toujours, Kyungsoo trouvait toujours une métaphore pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui manquait, qu'il s'inquiétait & qu'il aimerait être à ses côtés.

Il posa son portable au sol & s'observa dans le miroir, il était couvert de sueur, il avait la chair de poule à cause du changement brutal de température de son corps, ses cernes étaient creusées, son teint pâle – aussi pâle que la couleur de sa peau lui permettait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva, grimaçant tandis que ses muscles endormis & endoloris choisirent ce moment pour se manifester. Attrapant rapidement son portable & ses affaires qu'il entassa dans son sac, il éteignit la lumière de la salle & prit le chemin du dortoir, heureusement qu'il se trouvait dans le bâtiment d'à côté. Il se glissa silencieusement dans le dortoir, s'aidant de la luminosité de son portable afin de se diriger vers sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Kyungsoo, y déposant son sac dans un coin. Il se hâta de prendre une douche, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir se sentant sale & espérant que la chaleur de l'eau détendrait ses muscles, enfila un boxer puis se glissa sous ses draps non sans avoir observé son colocataire de chambre quelques instants. A peine eut-il posé sa tête sur l'oreiller & fermé ses yeux qu'il s'endormit, épuisé.

 

  
2\. Time Control ; LuKai ; NC-17

A peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre celle-ci, un souffle chaud contre sa nuque tandis que sa hanche fut douloureusement pressée contre la poignée de la porte, lui arrachant un grognement. Il voulut exprimer son inconfort mais son amant ne lui en laissa pas le temps, tirant ses cheveux en arrière dans une poigne de fer afin de coller leurs bouches ensemble. Le geste était loin d'être doux & tendre mais il avait l'habitude, de plus ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de faire ça en bonne & due forme ; il se contenterait donc de ce que lui offrirait Luhan.  
  
Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement, se frottant à lui lascivement, il sentait son membre gonflé contre ses fesses à chaque mouvement à travers les couches de tissu. Il posa son front contre la porte, respirant par la bouche bruyamment, fermant les yeux & prenant appui sur ses mains afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Un « Jongin » fut soufflé à son oreille tandis que les mouvements de Luhan se firent plus saccadés, plus chaotiques contre lui. Son aîné semblait prendre son pied mais ce n'était pas vraiment son cas, son érection trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon & pressée contre le bois de la porte ne lui donnant aucune satisfaction.

« Luhan... », grogna-t-il, poussant sur ses bras tremblants afin de s'écarter de la porte.

Le concerné le laissa faire, & une fois face à lui, lui attrapa le haut de la cuisse pour la coller contre sa hanche & ainsi rapprocher davantage leurs corps, se glissant entre ses jambes. Jongin enroula ses bras autour du cou de son homologue pour se stabiliser, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de sa nuque tandis que Luhan se frottait contre lui de nouveau, son dos heurtant la porte à chaque coup de rein. Ce fut Jongin qui prit l'initiative de l'embrasser tout d'abord en surface avant d'approfondir le baiser, celui-ci se faisant plus passionné au fil des minutes, devenant bestial, leurs dents se heurtant brutalement par moment.  
  
Les mains de Luhan se glissèrent sous son haut, venant taquiner ses tétons lui arrachant quelques soupirs de plaisir. Il ne fut pas en reste, une de ses mains se saisissant d'une des fesses de Luhan, la malaxant, avant qu'il ne la pose sur son épaule, attirant le haut de son corps vers le sien. Après quelques mouvements de bassin plus brusques, ils jouirent tous deux, se laissant glisser au sol par la suite afin de reprendre une respiration normale, épuisés.

Luhan déposa quelques baisers dans son cou, caressant la peau de sa hanche du bout des doigts tandis qu'il gardait les yeux clos, une de ses mains agrippée au T-shirt de son aîné, le gardant près de lui, l'autre enfouie dans ses cheveux, plaquant son visage contre son cou afin d'encourager ses marques de tendresse.  
  
« Ta taille ne te fait pas trop mal ? », demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
« Ce n'est pas un peu tard pour t'en préoccuper ? », répondit-il, amusé.  
  
Luhan releva son visage vers le sien, l'observant attentivement, un air inquiet peint sur le visage avant qu'il ne soit rassuré par son sourire en coin & la lueur taquine brillant dans ses yeux. Il embrassa sa mâchoire, le coin de sa bouche, son nez puis son front, dégageant ses mèches de cheveux collées par sa sueur.  
  
« Ce soir, je veux te faire l'amour lentement, prenant tout mon temps.», chuchota-t-il finalement.  
  
« Nice and slow hein ? Je n'attends que ça... », soupira-t-il, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, bizarrement, il lui tardait que la journée se finisse.

 

  
3\. El Dorado ; BaekYeol ; PG 13

  
La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant échapper un rayon de lumière dans la pièce, mais Baekhyun ne sourcilla pas, gardant ses paupières closes. La personne entra, s'assit sur son lit puis caressa ses cheveux tendrement.  
  
Reconnaissant la chaleur de l'intrus ainsi que son parfum, il finit par ouvrir les yeux, tombant sur le visage inquiet de Chanyeol.  
  
\- Hey. Tu vas bien ? Chuchota-t-il.  
\- Oui, juste épuisé. Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Tu...avais l'air très énervé à l'aéroport & jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'hôtel. Tenta-t-il, hésitant à aborder le sujet.  
\- Qui ne le serait pas sérieusement ? Tu as vu ce qu'elles ont fait à Jongin ? & Yixing ? & même Luhan ! Grogna-t-il, grinçant dans dents.  
\- Calme-toi, c'est terminé. L'apaisa Chanyeol, déposant un baiser sur son front.  
\- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme...Fit-il, offusqué.  
\- Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le soit non ? J'avais tout aussi envie que toi de crier ou pire mais à quoi bon ? Le mal est fait. Expliqua-t-il, sa main caressant toujours les cheveux du plus âgé.  
  
Baekhyun laissa échapper un « mmh » compréhensif, fermant les yeux sous les caresses du jeune homme.  
  
\- & si ça avait été moi ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.  
  
La main se stoppa quelques secondes.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas du tout comment j'aurais réagi...& c'est un peu effrayant dans un sens. Je ne veux pas savoir je crois. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...Souffla-t-il.  
  
Il sentit Chanyeol s'allonger à ses côtés, encerclant sa taille & il se blottit contre lui, soupirant de contentement.  
  
\- Pour l'instant, ne pense plus à ça, repose-toi. Je reste avec toi. Dit-il au creux de son oreille, déposant un baiser sur son crâne.  
  
Baekhyun sourit, les yeux toujours fermés & enfouit son visage dans le cou du plus jeune, apaisé. Après toutes les émotions de la journée, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.  
  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Chanyeol lui caressait les cheveux, le regard dans le vide. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'il était réveillé. Il en profita pour embrasser sa mâchoire tendrement, souriant devant le sursaut que ce geste provoqua chez le plus jeune.  
  
\- Baek, tu m'as surpris. Protesta-t-il, le cœur battant.  
\- Pardon, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...Sourit-il avant de se mordre la lèvre, se sentant coupable. Tu avais l'air sur ton nuage.  
\- Mmh je réfléchissais à des trucs profonds, en général j'évite mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir & tu n'étais pas là pour me distraire ! Se plaint-il faussement.  
\- Idiot. Dit-il simplement.  
\- Ton idiot. Sourit-il, les yeux brillants.  
  
Baekhyun rougit légèrement puis l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de dire d'autres choses embarrassantes. Chanyeol soupira d'aise dans leur baiser puis l'approfondit, se collant à lui, sa prise sur ses cheveux se faisant plus brusque. Il repoussa les draps avec ses pieds puis se positionna au-dessus de son amant, glissant une de ses mains sous son T-shirt, ses doigts parcourant sa peau pâle, lui arrachant quelques frissons. Baekhyun grogna dans leur échange, se faisant plus agressif. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau du dos de Chanyeol, tandis que le plus jeune commençait à onduler son bassin contre le sien.  
  
Ce fut dans cette position que la porte s'ouvrit sur Sehun.  
  
\- Baekhyun ! Chanyeol ! On doit y-  
  
Il se stoppa net, cligna des yeux, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avant de refermer doucement la porte.  
  
Baekhyun qui s'était figé, grogna, rouge de honte, tandis que Chanyeol se mordait la lèvre indéfieure pour s'empêcher de rire nerveusement.  
  
\- On devrait y aller, ahem, avant que les autres viennent nous chercher. Proposa-t-il.  
  
Baekhyun hocha la tête frénétiquement, le repoussant légèrement pour se relever & remettre ses vêtements en place. Chanyeol refit le lit puis l'attendit près de la porte.  
  
\- On est obligé de sortir ? J'ai juste envie de me cacher sous ma couette...Connaissant Sehun il a déjà tout raconté à tout le monde...& même s'il ne l'a dit qu'à Luhan, tu connais hyung ! Il va se moquer de nous & on en verra jamais la fin & -  
  
Il fut coupé dans sa tirade lorsque les lèvres de Chanyeol se posèrent sur les siennes, le faisant taire.  
  
\- Calme-toi. S'ils parlent, laisse les faire. On n'a rien à cacher de toute façon, ils sont plus ou moins au courant & Sehun est mal placé pour se moquer de nous je pense...Byun Baekhyun fighting ! Le rassura-t-il, embrassant son front.  
  
Ne lui laissant pas le temps de rétorquer, il ouvrit la porte & l'entraîna dans le salon pour retrouver les autres membres.

 

  
4\. What is love ; TaoRis ; R

Yifan faisait les cent pas dans la chambre en attendant que Zitao sorte de la salle de bain, crème et médicaments en main. Il était épuisé comme tous les autres, et surtout inquiet pour le plus jeune qui s'était blessé dans la journée aux idols olympics.  
  
Il l'avait vu sauter encore et encore, battre les autres pour se hisser sur le podium avant qu'il ne se blesse. Zitao était déjà fragile depuis des mois, enchaînant blessure sur blessure, et entre la fatigue de leur promotion et ses entraînements pour Splash, il n'aurait jamais dû participer aux Olympiques.  
  
Junmyeon lui avait confié que le plus jeune s'était plaint de son mal de dos plusieurs fois, mais personne n'était intervenu et l'avait empêché de sauter. Il en voulait un peu au leader de ne pas être intervenu mais il savait que son opinion n'avait que peu d'importance. Tant que Zitao ne serait pas à terre, personne ne l'arrêterait.  
  
Malheureusement, c'est ce qui était arrivé et Yifan l'avait vu tomber et se tordre de douleur après son saut, se sentant totalement impuissant. Inquiet et surtout très énervé, il avait préféré se tenir à l'écart, restant tout de même proche du plus jeune pour lui faire sentir sa présence.  
  
La déception de Zitao, ses larmes et sa culpabilité l'avaient profondément marquées et bien qu'il aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, il ne pouvait pas, il en avait toujours été incapable. Parfois il se maudissait d'être si réservé et maladroit mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il savait que Zitao ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, il le connaissait mieux que personne.  
  
Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et le plus jeune entra en se traînant, grimaçant à chaque pas.  
  
\- Tao ! Allonge-toi, j'ai des médicaments et je vais te passer de la crème. Dit-il doucement.  
  
Zitao hocha simplement la tête et se débarrassa de la serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. Yifan, habitué à le voir nu, ne cilla pas et l'aida à s'allonger sur son lit à plat ventre. Le plus jeune laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et s'agrippa aux draps, serrant les dents et fermant les yeux.  
  
Yifan soupira et caressa son dos du bout des doigts, prenant garde à ne faire aucune pression.  
  
\- Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, bouge pas. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
Un « non » presque inaudible lui parvint aux oreilles et il sortit. Il croisa Junmyeon dans le couloir.  
  
\- Comment va-t-il ? Fit le leader, inquiet.  
\- Mal, je vais lui donner des médicaments et lui passer de la crème. Répondit-il simplement, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je peux peut-être-  
  
Le leader l'avait suivi dans la cuisine, l'observant remplir un verre d'eau. Yifan se retourna vivement et lui coupa la parole.  
  
\- Non. Répondit-il sèchement. Je m'en occupe. Va dormir, il ira mieux demain.  
  
Junmyeon se mordit la lèvre et fronça les sourcils, visiblement blessé. Yifan soupira, il avait réagi un peu trop brusquement et se sentait coupable désormais.  
  
\- Excuse-moi. Je suis un peu à cran...Souffla-t-il.  
  
Le leader acquiesça et sourit légèrement avant de tourner les talons. Yifan s'engagea dans le couloir et le vit fermer la porte de sa chambre. Il grimaça, il avait merdé. Tant pis, il lui parlerait demain, ce soir Zitao était sa priorité.  
  
Il entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte, il s'était arrangé pour qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux ce soir-là. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et dégagea les mèches de cheveux encore humides collées sur le front du plus jeune. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et Yifan lui sourit.  
  
\- Redresse-toi un peu. Dit-il doucement.  
  
Zitao s'exécuta, et avec son aide avala ses médicaments avant de se rallonger. Il soupira et enroula son bras autour de la taille du plus âgé, se décalant pour enfouir sa tête contre son ventre.  
  
\- J'ai mal...Marmonna-t-il contre son T-shirt.  
\- Je sais. J'espère que les médicaments vont agir vite, et qu'avec du repos ça ira mieux. Tenta de le rassurer Yifan, caressant ses cheveux.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Yifan ne le repousse légèrement.  
  
\- Je vais te mettre de la crème. Expliqua-t-il lorsque Zitao lui lança un regard surpris.  
  
Le plus jeune se laissa retomber sur le lit et se détendit, tournant la tête pour l'observer. Yifan attrapa la crème et en étala sur le bas de son dos lui arrachant un petit cri.  
  
\- C'est froid ! S'écria-t-il.  
  
Son aîné ne répondit pas et lui massa le dos lentement, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal.  
  
\- Ça fait du bien ? Chuchota-t-il.  
\- Oui, continue. Souffla le plus jeune, les yeux clos.  
  
Yifan sourit, attendri, et continua sa tâche. Il se pencha ensuite pour déposer quelques baisers sur sa peau. Il fit glisser sa bouche de sa nuque à sa chute de rein, sa main libre caressant sa hanche nue tandis que son autre main massait le côté douloureux.  
  
\- Tu n'as pas honte de profiter de la situation alors que je suis blessé ? Le taquina Zitao.  
\- Non, aucunement. De plus, je te soigne et je ne pense pas que ce soit si désagréable que ça si ? Répondit-il, soufflant contre son oreille.  
  
Zitao frissonna et soupira d'aise, ne répliquant pas. Yifan en conclut qu'il aimait ça et poursuivit ses attentions. Yifan se fit plus taquin et déposa quelques baisers sur ses fesses et ses cuisses arrachant un grognement au plus jeune. Il rit et décida de se stopper, ce n'était pas le bon moment, son amant était blessé et il avait besoin de repos.  
  
Il retira ses mains et ses lèvres du corps du plus jeune et partit se laver les mains rapidement. Il revint s'installer et se glissa dans le lit, se rapprochant de Zitao pour le prendre dans ses bras en douceur. Une fois que le plus jeune fut installé confortablement contre lui, il lui embrassa le front.  
  
\- Pour une fois qu'on avait la chambre pour nous, il fallait que je sois blessé...Grogna Zitao.  
\- C'est justement parce que tu es blessé qu'on nous a laissé la chambre je te rappelle. Répondit Yifan, amusé.  
\- On sait maintenant quoi faire si on veut être tranquille ! Sourit le plus jeune.  
\- Oui, mais à quel prix...Soupira-t-il, inquiet.  
\- Ça ira mieux demain je pense. Comment ne pas aller mieux après un massage pareil ?! Répondit Zitao, caressant le ventre de Yifan distraitement.  
\- Mes doigts sont magiques que veux-tu ! S'exclama son amant, fier de lui.  
\- Magiques hein ? Se moqua Zitao. Je ne vais pas dire le contraire...Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
  
Yifan leva les yeux au ciel, gardant son sourire.  
  
\- Allez, dors maintenant. Ordonna-t-il.  
\- Embrasse-moi avant au moins, petit ami indigne ! Grogna le plus jeune.  
  
L'aîné sourit et se pencha pour sceller leurs lèvres, l'embrassant tendrement et langoureusement.  
  
\- Mieux ? Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.  
\- Beaucoup mieux. Répondit Zitao dans un sourire.  
  
Yifan le serra davantage contre lui et embrassa son front avant de fermer les yeux. Zitao observa ses paupières closes et sourit également. Il était tellement chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un comme Yifan à ses côtés, pensa-t-il avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.


	2. Airport's Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles inspirés par leurs intéractions à l'aéroport.

 

KaiSoo ; PG-13

 

Gardant un œil sur Kyungsoo non loin de lui, Jongin se mordit la lèvre, inquiet. Le jeune homme semblait fatigué, ses cernes de plus en plus prononcées au fil des jours. Il s'était plaint auprès de lui d'un mal de gorge & lui avait fait promettre de ne le dire à personne, surtout pas à leur leader. Jongin avait donc gardé le silence sur son état, à contre cœur, lui achetant quelques boissons chaudes & médicaments dès qu'il pouvait.

  
Seulement voilà, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, tandis qu'ils allaient monter sur scène, il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard inquiet qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde. En effet, Sehun avait observé l'échange & s'était alors collé à lui, lui demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas. Kyungsoo lui offrit un sourire & le rassura, mais il n'était pas dupe. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer avec son leader à la fin de la performance, car il était certain que celui serait au courant d'ici là. A peine Sehun eut le dos tourné que Kyungsoo lui lança un regard noir, il était clair qu'il lui en voulait.

  
Se sentant coupable, il se rapprocha alors de lui, glissant un « désolé » au creux de son oreille avant de caresser son cou doucement, le massant avec son pouce, espérant réduire sa douleur. Il s'inquiétait réellement & n'étant pas très à l'aise avec les mots, il préférait de loin lui communiquer son inquiétude & son affection par des gestes, aussi subtiles soient-ils.

  
Kyungsoo ne lui avait pas accordé la parole depuis cet épisode, il s'était pris une engueulée phénoménale par Suho, celui-ci lui disant calmement mais fermement qu'il s'était comporté de manière puérile, égoïste & inconsciente, & qu'il aurait pu faire foirer leur performance s'il n'avait pas pu chanter. Avant de rajouter d'un ton plus doux qu'il devait prendre soin de lui & se reposer afin de guérir, & surtout ne pas hésiter à lui parler si quelque chose n'allait pas, après tout il était là pour ça.

  
Il se trouvait donc désormais dans son coin, n'osant pas parler à Kyungsoo de peur d'être ignoré tandis que Sehun ne cessait de le coller, lui chuchotant à l'oreille & le prenant dans ses bras. Il tenta de s'approcher mais ce fut le moment que choisit Sehun pour se coller contre Kyungsoo, le poussant avec son corps un peu plus loin & lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Kyungsoo le regarda étrangement, s'écartant vivement de lui pour s'adosser au mur.

  
Sehun semblait de plus en plus proche de Kyungsoo & même s'il n'aimait pas se l'avouer, cela le dérangeait quelque peu. Il adorait Sehun, il était un des membres avec qui il était le plus proche mais Kyungsoo était spécial pour lui & il n'aimait pas les voir ensemble sans réellement pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Il était jaloux. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, il était très proche de Sehun & il avait une relation privilégiée avec Kyungsoo, il devrait être heureux que ces deux-là s'entendent bien non ?

  
Se mordant la lèvre une énième fois, une habitude qu'il avait développée lorsqu'il était stressé, inquiet ou mal à l'aise au départ & qu'il faisait désormais en toute circonstance, il détourna les yeux de la scène se déroulant devant lui, ses sourcils se fronçant. Il déambula le long des couloirs de l'aéroport, seul, suivant les membres d'EXO en silence. Il s'installa dans l'avion, sortit ses écouteurs & son Ipod puis ferma les yeux, il ne voulait parler à personne & rester dans sa bulle. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur la sienne & écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il fut face à face avec Kyungsoo penché sur lui. Il retira vivement ses écouteurs, attendant qu'il parle.

  
\- Tu es distant, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tenta-t-il.  
\- Non, ça va. Ta gorge va mieux ? Dit-il doucement.  
\- Oui, Suho m'a donné des médicaments que le manager a achetés. Le rassura-t-il.  
\- Tant mieux. Souffla-t-il.  
\- Je...Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, j'étais un peu énervé c'est vrai, je ne voulais pas que qu'ils sachent que je sois malade, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de garder tes distances & rester dans ton coin. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- D'accord. Dit-il simplement, lui offrant un petit sourire.  
\- Kyungsoo ? Tu ne t'assois pas avec moi ? Les interrompit Sehun.

  
Le sourire de Jongin disparut & il détourna le regard vers le hublot.

  
\- Non, je vais rester avec Jongin. Répondit Kyungsoo.  
\- Oh.  _Oh_. Je vois. Dit Sehun d'un ton amusé.

 

Jongin tourna la tête & ancra son regard dans le sien, curieux. Sehun lui adressa un sourire en coin & un clin d'œil.

 

\- Ne sois pas jaloux  _Jonginnie_. Il est tout à toi. Chantonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

  
Jongin écarquilla les yeux, & rougit, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose : disparaître. Kyungsoo l'observa un moment avant de sourire, les yeux brillant. Il entrelaça leurs doigts & posa sa tête sur son épaule. Jongin se détendit alors, puis ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête basculer contre celle de son ami, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

 

 

 

 

BaeKris ; PG-13  
   
Kris laissa son regard parcourir le hall de l'aéroport, Luhan et Kyungsoo le regardaient depuis plus de 10 minutes et chuchotaient entre eux, gloussant. Il leur lança un regard noir qui les fit rire deux fois plus. Levant les yeux au ciel, il leur tourna le dos.  
   
Il se sentait mal à l'aise et jugé par tout le monde depuis qu'il était sorti de sa chambre ce matin, habillé de ce pantalon – si on pouvait appeler ça un pantalon – immonde, sans parler de son haut farfelu et bien sûr la cerise sur le gâteau...son chapeau.  
   
Il maudissait tous les membres d'avoir suggéré ce stupide jeu la veille lorsqu'ils avaient découvert les habits qui leur avait été apportés pour leur départ en Chine, aucun ne souhaitant porter...cette chose. Il soupçonnait Chanyeol, Sehun et Jongin d'avoir triché et de s'être alliés afin qu'il soit le perdant.  
   
« Les fans disent que tout te va et que tu serais parfait même habillé d'un sac poubelle. C'est le moment de leur prouver qu'elles ont...raison ? » avait dit Chanyeol, les yeux brillant tandis qu'il se retenait de rire.  
   
Sehun ne s'était pas retenu et avait ri à gorge déployée à la vue de sa tenue. « La fin du mythe ! » s'était-il exclamé, avant de se faire entraîner par Luhan qui lui offrit un sourire compatissant.  
   
Il avait tenté de trouver une autre tenue, demandant la permission à leurs managers et à leur staff mais personne ne voulait rien entendre. S'étaient-ils tous entendus pour le rendre misérable ? Il commençait à se poser des questions sur les personnes qui l'entouraient et devenait paranoïaque.  
   
Il n'osait pas lever la tête et croiser le regard moqueur des gens présents dans le hall, se sentant exposé et humilié. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement attirer l'attention – oui, c'était paradoxal pour une idole mais il était réellement timide ok ? – et encore moins se rendre ridicule. Il ressemblait à un clown et n'osait pas se regarder dans les vitres ou glaces qu'il croisait, honteux.  
   
Il se tenait à l'écart du groupe, vexé. Plus jamais il ne jouerait à ce genre de jeu avec eux. Il leur ferait payer ça lors de leur répétition tout à l'heure, pensa-t-il.  
   
Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant se tourner et faire face à Baekhyun. Le plus jeune sourit et se mordit la lèvre en le détaillant afin de ne pas rire.  
   
« Si tu n'es pas capable de m'adresser la parole sans te moquer, ignore-moi pour la journée. » Le leader grommela.  
   
« Pardon, c'est juste que...c'est déstabilisant ? » Tenta le plus petit.  
   
Kris grogna puis se dégagea de sa prise pour lui tourner le dos, mais Baekhyun fut plus réactif et l'en empêcha.  
   
« Ne le prends pas mal, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. C'est amusant c'est vrai mais il y a pire ok ? » Sourit-il, espérant l'apaiser.  
   
« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait pire non... » Kris soupira.  
   
« Tu sais, quand on a vu les tenues, on s'est tous concertés et on a tous été d'accord sur le fait que cette...tenue étrange...était faîte pour toi. Ah, non j'ai mal tourné ma phrase. Disons que sur un autre d'entre nous ça aurait été vraiment horrible alors que sur toi, ça limite les dégâts. » Expliqua-t-il.  
   
« C'est censé me rassurer ? Et wow vous avez TOUS décidé que JE devais porter ça. Sans prendre en compte mon avis ni rien. Merci les gars, WE ARE ONE. » Lança-t-il avec sarcasme.  
   
Baekhyun porta sa main à sa bouche pour cacher son rire, ce qui était inutile puisque ses yeux le trahirent. « Tu as juste à porter ça encore quelques heures, après tu seras débarrassé. »  
   
« Quelques heures. Devant des milliers de personnes. Devant mes fans. Il y aura des millions de photos prises et postées partout sur internet. Ce qui veut dire que même si je porte cette affreuse tenue une heure, on m'en parlera encore dans 10 ans, peut-être plus ! » Gémit-il.  
   
Le plus petit des deux se colla contre lui, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille.  
   
« Moi je trouve que cette tenue ne te va pas si mal, et puis ce pantalon peut s'avérer être très pratique si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Chuchota-t-il, lui offrant un sourire en coin.  
   
« Baek. Ce n'est pas drôle... » Kris grimaça.  
   
« Je ne sais pas, il se pourrait que ma main se perde dans ton pantalon durant le vol... » Susurra-t-il d'une voix chaude.  
   
Kris retint son souffle et se tendit, jetant un œil derrière son épaule pour être sûr que personne n'ait entendu.  
   
« Ne dis pas ce genre de chose ici Baek ! Fuck ! On est en publique ! » Marmonna-t-il, embarrassé.  
   
« Personne n'a entendu et puis ça a eu le mérite de te distraire ! » Sourit-il de toutes ses dents.  
   
Le leader fronça les sourcils, laissant échapper un grognement. Il ne pouvait pas le contredire pour le coup.  
   
« Allez, duizhang, arrête de faire la tête, je veux te voir sourire. Promis, ce soir je te ferai oublier cette affreuse journée. Ah, je me ferai un plaisir de te déchirer cette tenue et qui sait je te laisserai même la brûler si tu y tiens ! » Proposa-t-il, resserrant sa prise sur sa taille.  
   
Cette remarque eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire amusé à Kris qui se pencha vers Baekhyun.  
   
« J'attends ce soir avec impatience alors. Je me ferai également un plaisir de te déchirer tes vêtements, je me vois déjà te plaquer contre la porte de la chambre pour te déshabiller et te laisser complètement vulnérable et à ma merci... » Chuchota Kris, la voix rauque.  
   
Baekhyun laissa échapper un soupire, frissonnant avant de se mordre la lèvre et reprendre contenance. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Kris se détachait déjà de lui et marchait en direction des portes d'embarquement, le laissant immobile.  
« Hyung, on doit y aller. » Jongin lui dit, le poussant à avancer.  
   
Il hocha la tête et sortit son portable, tapant sur les touches violemment.  
   
'FUCK U. I HATE U. Je n'ai pas de pantalon large moi ._. Et tu oses me laisser comme ça...' envoya-t-il.  
   
'I luv u 2 bb. Je me rattraperai ce soir ;P' reçut-il quelques secondes après.  
   
Un peu plus loin, Kris releva la tête et croisa son regard, puis lui sourit avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Baekhyun grogna. Il allait le regretter. 

 

 

 

 

Never let you go ; TaoHun ; PG13

 

 

Lorsque l'avion atterrit, Sehun rangea ses écouteurs dans sa poche et attendit l'arrêt complet de l'appareil pour se détacher. Un mince sourire éclaira son visage. Il était épuisé certes, après tout il était en vacances depuis la veille seulement et avait choisi de prendre le premier vol pour Qingdao, mais il ne regrettait pas.  Il allait voir Zitao et c'était le plus important.

 

Ils s'étaient à peine quittés la veille mais le plus âgé lui manquait déjà.  
   
Dès que les portes furent ouvertes, Sehun se précipita vers la sortie, ajustant sa casquette pour cacher ses yeux. Il savait qu'il ne passerait pas inaperçu quoi qu'il fasse mais ça ne lui coutait rien d'essayer.  
   
Les couloirs de l'aéroport lui paraissaient interminables et quelques fans le suivaient sous le regard curieux des autres passagers, le faisant accélérer le pas. C'était très embarrassant, d'autant plus qu'il était tout seul cette fois-ci. Il attrapa son portable et appela Zitao discrètement pour lui demander où il devait le rejoindre. Le jeune homme ne fut pas d'une grande aide et lui conseilla de suivre les autres passagers avant de raccrocher.  
   
Sehun fronça les sourcils et claqua sa langue sur son palais, contrarié, mais suivi son conseil.  
   
Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall il fut accueilli par des centaines de fans qui l'attendaient. Les flashs et les cris fusèrent de tous les côtés, l'aveuglant presque. Ah, il aurait dû prévoir des lunettes de soleil. Il ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête et avança un peu à l'aveuglette, baissant la tête timidement lorsque les fans lui parlaient. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec la foule, et se retrouver seul en plein milieu de cette jungle ne le rassurait pas vraiment.  
   
Sehun allait se créer un passage sur sa gauche lorsqu'une voix l'appela sur sa droite, il releva immédiatement la tête en reconnaissant celle de Zitao. Il sourit, rassuré et fonça droit sur lui. Zitao lui tendit une veste qu'il refusa poliment puis le prit brièvement dans ses bras. Son père était à côté de lui et lui souriait gentiment, le saluant chaleureusement. Sehun lui répondit respectueusement en chinois – même si son accent était horrible. Le blond doutait que le père de Zitao ait compris ce qu'il lui avait dit mais celui-ci ne fit aucune remarque et continua de sourire.  
   
Zitao lui glissa un bref 'Je suis content que tu sois là' dans l'oreille avant d'attraper sa main et de le guider à travers la foule vers la sortie. Sehun esquissa un sourire, son cœur battant la chamade. Zitao ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait simplement en le prenant par la main instinctivement, par habitude.    
   
Le plus âgé lui murmura de se dépêcher, l'attrapant par l'épaule pour le serrer davantage contre lui. Sehun se laissa aller contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur humaine. Peut-être aurait-il dû accepter la veste finalement, pensa-t-il.  
   
Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rejoint la vouture, Zitao se comporta en vrai gentleman et le guida, sa main solidement accrochée à son épaule, prenant garde à ce que personne ne s'approche trop près de lui. Sehun se sentait en sécurité avec lui, et comme toujours le plus âgé prenait son rôle de garde du corps très au sérieux. Le blond savait que si quelqu'un tentait de l'approcher, Zitao ne le laisserait pas faire.  
   
Sehun savait également que ce serait très dangereux si cela arrivait, à la fois pour la personne mais également pour eux. Zitao avait du mal à garder son calme lorsqu'il s'agissait du blond, il n'hésiterait pas à en faire trop et c'est ce qui inquiétait Sehun. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait jamais à faire face à ce genre de situation.   
   
Zitao lui prit ses affaires et les posa dans sa voiture, puis lui ouvrit la porte du van pour qu'il s'installe avant de poser ses propres affaires. Il se tourna ensuite vers les fans pour les prévenir qu'ils allaient partir et qu'il serait préférable qu'elles se reculent. Le plus âgé monta ensuite dans le van et se tourna pour lui offrir un sourire éblouissant.  
   
Sehun cacha son propre sourire derrière sa main et tourna la tête vers la vitre. Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu passer ses vacances avec Zitao, il sentait que ces quelques jours allaient être les meilleurs de sa vie.  
   
Lorsqu'il passa la porte de la chambre de Zitao et que celui-ci le plaqua contre le mur, l'embrassant langoureusement, une de ses mains posée sur sa joue et l'autre agrippant sa taille, cela confirma davantage ses pensées. Et il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.  


	3. Exhale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho-centric. Warning: suicide.

Junmyeon, perdu dans ses sombres pensées ne remarqua pas qu'il prenait la direction de la rivière Han. Des millions de phrases se formaient dans sa tête, des paroles entendues, des paroles qui auraient pu être prononcées – il avait la fâcheuse habitude d'imaginer ce que les autres pensaient de lui, et souvent son imagination le menait dans les recoins sombres de son esprit.  
   
Epuisé, même en ayant eu une nuit de sommeil correcte, il se passa la main sur le visage. Lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir, ses traits tirés, ses yeux mornes et sa peau fatiguée lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir vieilli d'au moins 10 ans.  
   
Arrivé sur les rives de la rivière, il observa celle-ci distraitement. L'eau à la surface paraissait calme, apaisée, presque inaudible et immuable. Pourtant, lorsqu'on la regardait de plus près, avec plus d'attention, on remarquait les fines vagues, les cailloux qui roulaient sur le sol emportés par le courant, la couleur plus foncée presque noire en profondeur, et le bruit qui n'était que perceptible si l'on s'immergeait sous l'eau.  
   
« Comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses. » Chuchota Junmyeon pour lui-même, un sourire amer étirant ses lèvres.  
   
Il lui arrivait souvent de s'identifier à l'eau, cet élément lui semblait si semblable à sa personnalité, à sa vie. En apparence facile et sans tumultes. Il n'aimait pas parler de ses problèmes, de ses doutes, de ses insécurités et de son mal être. Il avait peur d'être jugé, rejeté même – les gens n'aiment pas la compagnie des gens pessimistes et fatalistes même si ce n'est que temporaire, il le savait mieux que quiconque. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait préféré se taire, éviter les sujets trop personnels qui le pousseraient à se confier, et parlait de sujets superficiels.  
   
Pourtant qu'il soit seul ou entouré, il se sentait toujours aussi misérable, et enfermé dans sa solitude.  
   
Là, face à l'eau et seul dans la nuit, sa poitrine se serra. Y aurait-il quelqu'un pour le sauver un jour ? Etait-ce même possible pour lui d'être sauvé ? Sa vie allait-elle changer ? Encore combien de temps devait-il attendre le bonheur ? Le trouverait-il un jour ? Serait-il seul toute sa vie ? Ses rêves se réaliseraient-ils un jour ou serait-il condamné à être déçu et désillusionné ? Cette vie valait-elle la peine d'être vécue ? Toute cette souffrance allait-elle lui permettre d'accéder au bonheur ? En sortirait-il grandi, plus fort et plus heureux ?  
   
Sa respiration s'accéléra et les questions s'enchaînèrent dans son esprit, ses mains se mirent à trembler et un sanglot lui échappa.  
   
Il se mordit la lèvre pour contenir sa panique, jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne semblait prêter attention à lui. Ses jambes avancèrent toutes seules et rapidement il arriva sur le pont, ses yeux humides ne décelant que les lumières de la ville, sa vision réduite à des bulles de couleurs.  
   
Il inspira un bon coup pour tenter de ses calmer mais sans succès, il poussa un cri, terrifié. Terrifié par ses propres pensées, terrifié par son mal être. Terrifié. Terrifié. Terrifié.  
   
Ses mains agrippèrent la rambarde, ses phalanges devenant blanches. Il inspira de nouveau, exhala et ses larmes coulèrent enfin.  
   
Dans un premier temps, de simples sillons d'eau salée se dessinèrent sur ses joues avant qu'un énième sanglot lui échappe l'obligeant à mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit de ses plaintes désespérées.  
   
Bientôt, il fut réduit à une forme sanglotante, courbé sur le trottoir et avachi sur la rambarde, incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer, des litres d'eau s'échappant de ses yeux bouffis et gonflés.  
   
Une soudaine envie d'en finir le saisit et il se calma aussitôt, se redressant en tremblant. Son esprit se vida et son regard se porta sur l'horizon. Les étoiles et la lune brillaient dans le noir, comme pour le dissuader, le guider vers la lumière, l'espoir. Mais ce soir, il n'écoutait plus, ne voyait plus, aveuglé par sa peine.  
   
Il enjamba la rambarde, les joues désormais séchées par le vent, et bien que ce fût inconfortable il ignora sa peau rêche et se concentra sur la vue que la ville de Seoul lui offrait. Il inspira, respirant les odeurs qu'il percevait, ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les sons qui l'entouraient, puis sourit doucement, un sentiment de liberté et de paix se répandant dans tout son corps.  
   
Il avait l'impression de sentir son sang couler dans ses veines, d'entendre le son de son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, de ressentir le vent s'insinuer dans chacune des pores de sa peau.  
   
Des images de sourires, de rires, de larmes, d'événements, de paysages, puis de l'eau.  
   
Il sourit.  
   
Ses muscles se détendirent.  
   
Ses doigts lâchèrent la rambarde un à un.  
   
Son corps bascula en avant et le vent fouetta son visage.  
   
Il avait la sensation de voler, le corps léger.  
   
Alors c'était ça le bonheur.  
   
De l'eau.


	4. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao-centric. Warning: dépression.

**Chronique du matin, par Huang Zitao.**  
 

_Il y a des matins où on ne veut pas se lever, le réveil à beau sonner, ça ne nous empêche pas de clore nos paupières de nouveau et de nous dire – 5 minutes encore. L'idée de rester sous la couette toute la journée est bien plus tentante que devoir se lever, déjeuner, s'habiller et partir à l'école, au travail ou à un rendez-vous en trainant des pieds._

_Malgré tout, nos responsabilités nous rappellent à l'ordre et c'est avec résignation que nous nous levons tout de même pour affronter la journée. Si peu que nous soyons fatigués et que le matin démarre mal, la journée s'annonce longue et interminable. Cependant, si l'on réussit à démarrer la journée avec une bonne nouvelle, un sourire ou une pensée positive, tout ira pour le mieux. (Il y a aussi ces journées qui commencent très bien et se finissent très mal, et inversement. Mais nous n'en parlerons pas plus, celles-ci, on préfère les oublier.)_

_Il y a des jours, on ne se sent pas bien dans notre peau, impossible d'avaler quoi que ce soit, de s'habiller, de sourire, aucune envie de voir les gens et pour couronner le tout il pleut – ouvrir le parapluie dès le matin, quelle plaie. Bref, tout va mal. Il y a bien sûr des jours où la journée s'annonce bien, le soleil est présent, et un sourire orne nos lèvres dès le levé. Ces jours sont rares, il faut en profiter !_

_Bonne journée à tous !_

_HZT_

   
   
   
 

 

Satisfait de son article quotidien fraîchement posté sur son blog, Zitao laissa échapper un soupir. Portant sa tasse de café fumante à ses lèvres, il sourit. Il avait l'impression d'être productif, ce qui s'avérer être rare pour lui.

 

Venir boire un café dans un coffee shop tous les matins en postant un article sur son blog était son moment favori de la journée. Un rituel qu'il ne manquerait pour rien au monde et qui lui donnait le sourire.

 

Ce petit plaisir était la seule chose qui le satisfaisait dans sa vie et il s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait –  et dans un sens, c'était le cas.

 

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de malheureux en soit, du moins désormais il ne l'était plus. Il tentait de garder le sourire et de continuer à avancer en se répétant chaque matin qu'il avait traversé les moments les plus difficiles de sa vie et que maintenant l'avenir lui appartenait. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas aussi simple.

 

Il se contentait de sa routine et cherchait à oublier à tout prix son passé. Ce n'était pas évident à faire et parfois il se perdait dans les méandres de ses pensées. Il tentait par tous les moyens de stopper ses idées noires lorsqu'elles pointaient le bout de leur nez, il les fuyait comme il pouvait en essayant de se distraire. La plus part du temps cette technique fonctionnait, mais parfois il était incapable de stopper ses pensées et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se morfondre dans son coin.

 

Il fut un temps où il en parlait, il confiait ses peines, ses doutes, exprimait sa détresse et ses démons qui lui pourrissaient la vie, il lui arrivait même de craquer devant ses amis. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, les gens ne supportaient plus ses insécurités, ses maux et ses sombres pensées.

 

Ce n'est pas qu'il cherchait à enfoncer les autres ou à les entraîner dans sa misère, mais il avait besoin de s'exprimer, d'être écouté et de se purger de son mal-être. Malheureusement, il se rendait compte que peu importe la personne, son âge, son passé, personne n'était en capacité de le comprendre, de le réconforter et de combler le vide qu'il avait en lui.

Après avoir entendu des choses horribles à son sujet, des jugements, des soit disant conseils qui l'avaient blessés au plus profond de son âme il s'était renfermé et ne disait plus rien. Certes, ce n'était pas la solution mais que faire ? Il n'avait pas le choix. Si se confier, faire confiance aux gens lui valait d'être trahi, blessé et détruit encore davantage, il préférait se murer dans son silence.

 

A ce stade de votre lecture, vous vous dîtes 'Oh, le pauvre. Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas allé voir un psychologue ?' Voyez-vous, il a tenté, mais sans succès. Raconter sa vie, confier ses pensées, analyser ses insécurités, tout ça il était capable de le faire lui-même, il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour lui montrer la vérité en face, pour lui dire ce qui n'allait pas chez lui et cetera. Tout ça, il le savait déjà. Demandez-lui, et il vous dira tout. Les causes, les effets, les actes, les pensées, et les différentes facettes de sa personnalité. Tout avait été forgé sur son expérience de la vie, les épreuves qu'il avait surmontées.

 

Lui, ce qu'il cherchait, c'était des réponses. Des réponses à ses questions, à ses attentes. Il voulait changer, évoluer, devenir heureux et ne plus penser à ses sombres années. Il s'accrochait à tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas perdre espoir et vivre. Il mettait tout en œuvre pour réaliser ses rêves, combler ses envies, il était honnête avec les gens qu'il aimait, n'hésitait pas à leur dire qu'il les aimait, ne souhaitant avoir aucun regret.

 

Pourtant, malgré tout ça, il n'était pas satisfait, il n'était pas heureux. Sa vie était rocambolesque, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait en faire, il ne savait pas vers quelles études s'orienter, quel chemin choisir, il était incapable d'imaginer sa vie dans les 5 prochaines années, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ferait le lendemain...Tout lui semblait flou, instable et imprévisible. En apparence, il se montrait fort, positif et plein d'énergie mais au fond de lui, il était terrifié. Il voyait les autres évoluer autour de lui et se sentait exclu, seul et misérable, incapable de faire les bons choix, de prendre les bonnes décisions et de construire son avenir.

 

Des millions de pensées occupaient son esprit 24/24h et il se sentait épuisé en permanence. Allait-il un jour voir la lumière au fond du tunnel et être heureux ? Il s'accrochait désespérément à cette pensée, et essayait de taire les autres qui lui chuchotaient sournoisement qu'il n'arriverait à rien dans la vie, qu'il était sans espoir, seul et qu'il finirait sûrement par se jeter d'un pont une fois que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'aurait achevé. A l'inverse, parfois il se sentait indestructible et confiant, se disant qu'il avait vécu tellement de choses horribles que tout ne serait qu'une partie de plaisir après ça et que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter dans son ascension. Ce genre de pensées durait 10 minutes tout au plus avant que son manque de confiance en lui ne se réveille et ne détruise ses espoirs.

 

Sa personnalité était un énorme paradoxe et il comprenait la raison pour laquelle il était à ce point incompris par les autres. Même lui était incapable de se comprendre la majeure partie du temps, c'était pour dire.

 

 


	5. Pillows & Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy ChenLay.

 

Les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les volets réveillèrent Jongdae ce matin-là. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller, grognant légèrement. Toujours à moitié endormi et surtout pas décidé à se lever, il se roula en boule dans sa couette et clôt ses paupières. Un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se plonge de nouveau dans ses rêves.

 

Il s'était déjà rendormi lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, Yixing s'avançant lentement et prudemment vers le lit par peur de le réveiller. Il l'avait entendu bouger et grogner et pensait qu'il était éveillé mais le voir de nouveau enfoui sous sa couette ne l'étonna pas plus que ça. Jongdae adorait dormir et trainer au lit le matin, surtout lorsqu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'obligations et par conséquent pouvait dormir à son aise.

 

Yixing s'assit sur le rebord du lit et observa le bel endormi, caressant ses cheveux. Jongdae souriait dans son sommeil, comme s'il sentait la présence du plus âgé à ses côtés. Le danseur l'observa longuement, détaillant les traits de son visage et retraçant les contours de celui-ci du bout des doigts. Le chanteur laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et Yixing sourit, attendri.

 

Finalement, Yixing vint s'allonger délicatement derrière lui, enlaçant son amant enroulé dans sa couette. La chaleur dégagée par Jongdae ainsi que la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient le rendirent somnolent et bien qu'il n'ait pas eu sommeil il ne résista pas lorsque ses paupières papillonnèrent puis se fermèrent.

 

C'était toujours ainsi, Yixing se levait tôt, puis se recouchait avec Jongdae et le blâmait ensuite lorsqu'ils passaient leur journée au lit.

 

La deuxième fois que Jongdae ouvrit les yeux, il essaya de se tourner mais un poids l'en empêchait. Yixing s'était encore laissé tenter et l'avait rejoint. Le plus jeune sortit son bras de sous la couette comme il put et se saisit de la main de Yixing sagement posée contre son ventre. Il joua avec ses doigts, se plongeant dans ses pensées et attendit que le danseur se réveille.

 

Celui-ci bougea légèrement contre lui lorsqu'il se réveilla et serra sa main dans la sienne, marmonna un 'bonjour' à peine audible. Jongdae frissonna lorsque son souffle chaud se répercuta contre son oreille et tourna la tête vers lui pour lui sourire. Yixing desserra sa prise sur son corps pour qu'il puisse se tourner complètement vers lui et déposa un baiser sur son nez.

 

Jongdae se lova contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, inspirant son odeur et le chatouillant avec son nez. 'Tu as encore céder à la tentation' Chuchota-t-il, la voix rauque.

 

Yixing exhala et vint caresser sa nuque. 'Comment résister ?'

 

'C'est vrai, je suis trop irrésistible.' Souffla le chanteur, embrassant son épaule.

 

Le plus âgé laissa échapper un petit rire et glissa sa main sous la couette. Sa main parcourut le haut du corps de Jongdae, caressant sa peau nue, elle était douce et chaude.  Yixing aimait lorsque le plus jeune se laissait aller sous ses caresses, ronronnant presque contre lui.

 

Finalement, Jongdae souleva la couette et la rabattit sur Yixing, les couvrant tous les deux, puis balança sa jambe par-dessus la taille de son amant. Celui-ci arrangea la couverture sur eux et serra davantage Jongdae contre lui, agrippant sa cuisse collée contre sa hanche.

 

Le danseur pencha la tête pour capturer les lèvres du plus jeune en un tendre baiser, puis déposa quelques baisers humides le long de son cou et de son épaule découverte.

 

'J'ai encore sommeil' Confia Jongdae d'une petite voix.

 

Yixing laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur. 'Comme c'est étonnant !'

 

Le plus jeune lui frappa le torse avant d'essayer de se dégager de l'étreinte de son amant mais Yixing l'en empêcha et le tira vers lui, les faisant rouler sur le lit. Jongdae laissa échapper un petit cri et se retrouva sur le danseur, celui-ci riant en voyant son expression.

 

'Ha Ha Ha. Très drôle.' Marmonna-t-il, vexé.

 

Yixing l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira contre lui, l'immobilisant complètement. 'Dors.' Ordonna-t-il.

 

Jongdae grogna contre lui. 'Comment veux-tu que je dorme alors que je suis sur toi ? C'est pas du tout confortable.'

 

Son amant soupira et relâcha sa prise, les faisant basculer de nouveau sur le côté. Il changea de côté de sorte à être derrière Jongdae et se colla à son dos, enlaçant sa taille, reprenant ainsi leur position initiale.

 

'Mieux ?' Demanda-t-il.

 

'Beaucoup mieux.' Répondit Jongdae, satisfait.

 

Yixing caressa la peau de son ventre pour le bercer et attendit que son amant s'endorme de nouveau tandis que lui restait éveillé. Il attendrait que Jongdae se réveille à nouveau pour se lever. De toute façon, il savait que la prochaine fois que le plus jeune se réveillerait il aurait faim et le supplierait de lui amener à manger au lit. Il le connaissait par cœur.

 


	6. Home sweet home / La tragédie moderne / Muffin

Home sweet home ; KriSoo ; G

  
  
  
  


L'horloge affichait 2h33 du matin tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil dans le frigo pour se faire à manger, sortant quelques ingrédients afin de se préparer un plat décent. Chantonnant doucement, il se mit aux fourneaux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Trop concentré dans sa tâche, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette se glisser dans l'embrasure de la porte et le regarder.

« Beautiful » fit une voix, le faisant sursauter.

Il leva la tête brusquement vers l'origine de la voix, détaillant son propriétaire avec curiosité. Un jeune homme se tenait appuyé contre le mur, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, les yeux plissés.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais tu semblais si concentré...Commença l'étranger.

Son homologue ne répondit pas, toujours sous le coup de la surprise. Il suivit du regard le jeune homme qui s'avançait dans la pièce, toussotant légèrement avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je ne me suis pas présenté, honte à moi. Je suis Kris, l'aîné de cette famille. Je rentre tout juste des Etats Unis. Expliqua-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il fixa le jeune homme devant lui, resté figé, le détaillant. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama en toile pendant nonchalamment sur ses hanches et son torse pale était exposé. Se sentant épié, il enroula ses bras autour de son corps, espérant quelque peu cacher sa nudité.

\- Et...tu es ? Tenta de nouveau Kris, intrigué.

Son vis-à-vis sembla enfin reprendre contenance, se courbant devant lui.

\- Je suis Do Kyungsoo, le nouveau cuisinier, monsieur. Dit-il formellement.  
\- Le nouveau... ? Oh, oui c'est vrai que ça fait un bout de temps que je ne suis pas rentré à la maison, c'est pour ça que nous ne nous sommes jamais croisés, je m'en serais souvenu je pense. Sourit-il.

Kris s'assit sur un tabouret, posant ses coudes sur la table de travail au milieu de la pièce, laissant sa tête reposer sur ses mains jointes tandis qu'il continuait d'observer Kyungsoo. Celui-ci, mal à l'aise, évitait soigneusement son regard, ses doigts jouant avec le tissu de son pyjama.

\- Je t'en prie, continue ce que tu faisais. Reprit-il, ne supportant pas l'atmosphère tendue.  
\- Je...me faisais juste à manger puisque je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Voulez-vous manger ? Vous devez être affamé après votre voyage. Proposa-t-il.  
\- Je veux bien manger un bout si ça ne te dérange pas. Oh et pas la peine d'être si formel avec moi ! Nous devons être à peu près d'âge. Répondit Kris dans un sourire.

Kyungsoo se contenta de lui offrir un sourire en retour, reprenant son activité, sous le regard insistant du maître des lieux. Il avait entendu parler de l'aîné de la famille mais ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Depuis quelques jours, le personnel de la maison familial parlait de son retour mais il n'avait pas été assez attentif pour en connaître la date. Il se sentait tout de même embarrassé de le rencontrer dans de telles circonstances et surtout...dans cette tenue qui était loin d'être présentable.

\- Can you sing for me ? L'entendit-il demander soudainement.

Il ancra son regard dans le sien à la recherche d'une quelconque lueur moqueuse mais ne trouva rien, il semblait sérieux.

\- Vou- Tu veux que je chante ? Tenta-t-il, peu sûr.  
\- Oui, tu as une voix sublime. Commenta-t-il dans un sourire sincère.  
\- Merci. Souffla Kyungsoo, gêné.

Il se remit alors à chanter, continuant sa tâche avant de placer une assiette devant Kris et de s'installer en face de lui.

\- J'espère que tu aimeras. Dit-il simplement.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Le rassura-t-il. Bon appétit ! Lança-t-il joyeusement se saisissant de ses baguettes.

Kyungsoo attendit son verdict, anxieux.

\- C'est excellent ! Ah, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mangé un plat fait maison. Dit-il en riant.

Soulagé, le cuisinier sourit puis commença à manger.

   
   
   
  
La tragédie moderne ; Luhan-centric ; G  
  
  
  
 

Luhan avait toujours aimé lire. Il aimait se perdre dans ses livres, rêver d'une autre vie et imaginer d'autres mondes. Il aimait particulièrement les romans d'amour. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se perde entre les pages et oublie jusqu'à sa propre identité en se plongeant dans un monde irréel, hors du temps.

De nature rêveur, il voulait vivre toutes les histoires d'amour possibles et imaginables. Consciemment ou non, il s'arrangeait pour que ses relations évoluent et se terminent exactement comme il le souhaitait, comme il les pensait. Et jusqu'ici jamais personne n'avait encore découvert son secret.

Il avait vécu l'amitié-amour avec son meilleur ami - pour essayer avait-il dit. Autant dire que ça s'était mal terminé.

La passion, avec une belle jeune femme croisée dans un pub. Cela avait été court mais intense, tout ce qu'il avait désiré.

L'amour à sens unique l'avait fait pleurer quelques mois, mais il s'en était remis et l'avait rayé de sa liste.

L'amour destructeur. Celui-ci avait été particulièrement dur. Violence, drogue, tromperie. Jouer ce rôle avait laissé quelques traces.

L'amour routinier l'avait rapidement lassé. Son partenaire avait été très ennuyeux, il avait rompu plus tôt que prévu. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il avait eu le temps de terminer son expérience et de se faire son idée. Encore une rature.

Quel serait le suivant ?

   
  
  
  
Muffin ; BaekChen ; PG-13  
(Style de Baekhyun : [1](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wowkeren.com%2Fimages%2Fevents%2Fori%2F2013%2F08%2F03%2Fbaekhyun-exo-teaser-repackage-album-growl-02.jpg) [2](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=http%3A%2F%2Fi2.minus.com%2FivWFDwbYSqY7r.jpg) [3](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=http%3A%2F%2Fi1.minus.com%2FiufMmBgwT9dak.jpg))  
  
  
   
  


D'un geste élégant, il remit sa mèche de cheveux en place, derrière son oreille. Il entra dans le café d'une démarche souple, comme tous les jours – ou presque, afin de déguster un délicieux café accompagné d'un muffin, son péché mignon. Il se positionna dans la file, attendant sagement son tour et commanda la même chose, arrachant un sourire entendu à la commerçante qui depuis le temps le connaissait bien. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas droit à son Muffin, celui-ci venant d'être vendu. Quelque peu attristé, il fit la moue, observant le Muffin être servi à un autre jeune homme. Celui-ci capta le regard de Baekhyun plein d'envie sur le muffin et sourit. Le concerné s'empressa de détourner le regard et de rougir, honteux. Il paya donc son café et s'installa à une table, devant la vitre afin d'observer les passants.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie lorsqu'un muffin apparut dans son champ de vision. Il releva les yeux et tomba sur le même jeune homme de tout à l'heure lui souriant gentiment.

\- Tu avais l'air déçu de ne pas avoir de muffin, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être partager le dernier, non ? Proposa-t-il maladroitement.

Baekhyun le regarda, interdit, quelques secondes avant de lui offrir un sourire éblouissant. Il était étonné que cet inconnu vienne lui parler, d'habitude les gens ne l'approchaient pas – qui irait à parler à un gars s'habillant comme lui sincèrement ?

\- Merci beaucoup ! Mmh, ça me gêne un peu en fait, mais j'aime vraiment les muffins...Expliqua-t-il, gêné.  
\- Je t'en prie, je suis exactement pareil, donc je peux te comprendre ! Rit-il doucement. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, Jongdae, Kim Jongdae. Rajouta-t-il en tendant la main.  
\- Enchanté, Jongdae. Je suis Byun Baekhyun. Se présenta-t-il à son tour, lui serrant la main. Assis-toi, je t'en prie.  
\- Merci. Souffla-t-il.

Jongdae, aussitôt assis, s'appliqua à couper le Muffin en deux et d'en donner un bout à Baekhyun. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, Jongdae était étudiant en Anglais, tandis que Baekhyun étudiait la psychologie. Ils se racontèrent quelques anecdotes, glissant quelques éléments de leur vie en toute confiance, appréciant la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Il fut tout de même temps de se séparer, ce qu'ils firent un peu avec réticence, peu sûr de se recroiser. Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire puis chacun prit sa route.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Baekhyun ne cessa de penser à ce Jongdae. Il aimait vraiment ce genre de rencontre inopinée, par pur hasard. Jongdae était visiblement un jeune homme charmant et plein de qualités. Il s'était tout de suite senti à l'aise avec lui et sur la même longueur d'onde, ce qui n'arrivait pas toujours. Il espérait sincèrement croiser son chemin de nouveau, même si les chances étaient minimes.

La semaine suivante, Baekhyun observa les couloirs, prenant son temps sur le campus pour tenter d'apercevoir le jeune homme, en vain. Il abandonna, se disant que s'il devait le revoir, cela se ferait naturellement.

Et il n'avait pas tort puisqu'il le revit finalement deux semaines plus tard, dans les couloirs, en pleine discussion avec ses amis. Jongdae était en tenue de sport, peut-être en faisait-il ? Baekhyun n'en savait rien, ils n'avaient pas abordé ce sujet lors de leur rencontre. Il se demanda s'il devait l'aborder mais se rétracta, après tout, il ne s'était parlé qu'une fois, le jeune homme l'avait déjà certainement oublié. Quelque peu déçu, il se contenta de passer son chemin, mais un bras le retint.

\- Hey Baekhyun !  
\- Oh Jongdae ? Bégaya-t-il.  
\- Je suis rassuré, tu me reconnais, j'avais peur que tu m'aies oublié ! Lança-t-il, un sourire en coin.  
\- Non non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Le rassura Baekhyun, lui souriant doucement.  
\- Mmh, là je vais à l'entrainement et je suppose que tu as cours... ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui, psycho. Grimaça-t-il.  
\- Ok, mmh un café et un muffin ce soir ça te tente ? Proposa Jongdae, enthousiaste.  
\- Avec plaisir ! Même endroit ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Bien sûr, ils font les meilleurs Muffins ! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Très bien, c'est d'accord pour moi ! A tout à l'heure ! Sourit-il, ravi, lui adressant un signe de main.  
\- A tout' ! Répondit Jongdae, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Baekhyun se dirigea vers son cours de psycho le sourire aux lèvres, s'attirant les regards curieux. Mais il s'en fichait, il était heureux, il allait revoir Jongdae et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Ce fut quelque peu nerveux qu'il rejoint le café ce soir-là, sans en savoir la raison, il se sentait stressé de retrouver le jeune homme. Et s'ils n'avaient rien à se dire ? S'ils ne s'entendaient pas aussi bien ? Tout un tas de pensées lui embrouillèrent l'esprit et il souffla un bon coup avant de franchir la porte du café « Aux délices ». Il chercha rapidement Jongdae du regard et le trouva dans un coin, en même temps il était difficile de ne pas le remarquer avec son sweet-shirt orange. Il ne vit pas Baekhyun arriver, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Hey ! Lança Baekhyun, le faisant retourner à la réalité.  
\- Baekhyun, hey ! Lui sourit-il.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ? Demanda-t-il timidement, retirant sa veste en s'asseyant.  
\- Non, pas du tout, je viens d'arriver. Le rassura-t-il, toujours ce sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.  
\- Alors, bonne journée ? Commença Baekhyun.  
\- Oh la routine, les cours, l'entraînement. Fit-il.  
\- Tu fais quoi comme sport au fait ? Continua-t-il, curieux.  
\- Foot dans l'équipe de la fac ! Dit-il avec fierté.  
\- Oh ? Je ne suis pas un grand sportif donc je ne connais pas trop...Avoua-t-il gêné.  
\- Mmh c'est rien, si tu veux tu pourras venir nous voir à l'entraînement ! Proposa-t-il.  
\- D'accord. Acquiesça Baekhyun.

Il y eut un petit silence et Baekhyun but une gorgée de sa tasse, faisant attention de ne pas se brûler. Jongdae l'observait faire, ne détachant pas son regard de son visage.

\- Et toi alors, ta journée ? Brisa-t-il le silence.  
\- Oh quasiment la même chose, les cours et un peu de shopping. Dit-il quelque peu embarrassé.

Jongdae rit un peu avant de toussoter et Baekhyun pencha la tête sur le côté, surpris.

\- Tu te moques ou je rêve ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Je ne me moque pas, en fait ça ne m'étonne pas. Je veux dire...vu ton style, ça paraît logique que tu aimes faire du shopping ! Tenta-t-il de se rattraper.  
\- Tu trouves que ça fait trop fille ? Questionna-t-il en faisant la moue.  
\- Non non ! Pas du tout, je connais des mecs qui aiment ça aussi ! Lui sourit-il.  
\- Ok. Soupira-t-il, vaincu.  
\- Ok ? C'est bon, je ne risque plus de me faire tuer... ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Baekhyun rit à gorge déployée, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait été intimidant et sur la défensive.

\- Excuse-moi, déformation professionnelle si j'puis dire. Confia-t-il, gêné.  
\- Uh ? Fit Jongdae, perdu.  
\- J'ai tellement l'habitude des remarques, fausses idées et j'en passe sur mon style que je me méfie. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas mon intention, j'aime beaucoup ton style. Je ne serai pas ici à prendre un café avec toi si j'avais quelques mauvaises intentions à ton égard non ? Se défendit-il.  
\- Tu marques un point. A moins que ce ne soit pour mieux me ridiculiser après ? Le défia-t-il.  
\- Qui sait, je pourrai être un détraqué mental qui en veut à ta vie...tu n'as pas peur ? Rétorqua Jongdae en entrant dans son jeu.  
\- Tu n'en as pas le profil, mais si ça devait arriver, je sais me défendre ne t'inquiète pas. Le menaça-t-il, se penchant sur la table afin de rapprocher leurs visages.

Jongdae se contenta de sourire avant de se reculer, portant sa tasse de café à sa bouche. Baekhyun semblait être un garçon très intéressant.


	7. Running away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan-centric.

 

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, de tes états d'âme, de tes doutes et toutes ces conneries ok ? J'en ai assez, t'entends ? J'en ai assez d'essayer de comprendre, d'être patient et de vouloir t'aider. Je perds mon temps avec toi, et je gâche toute mon énergie. C'est fini. Je jette l'éponge. Démerde-toi seul maintenant. Tu peux te le reprocher qu'à toi-même de toute façon, tu te créées toi-même tes problèmes et j'ai pas envie d'être un des pions de ton jeu stupide. Hurla-t-il. J'me casse.  
  
Le blond resta figé sur place, incapable de répondre. Dès que les premiers mots furent prononcés, il avait cessé de réellement écouter, espérant ainsi les bloquer et éviter à son cœur de se briser une nouvelle fois. De toute façon, ces mots-là, il les connaissait par cœur, ils étaient toujours les mêmes, dits de façon différentes mais portant toujours la même signification, la même histoire.  
  
Malheureusement, même s'il ne les écoutait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les entendre et de les retenir, ces mêmes mots tournant en boucle dans son esprit comme un vieux disque usé.  
  
Lorsque la porte claqua, il cligna des yeux et exhala. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer. Une soudaine douleur à la main le fit baisser les yeux et il aperçut les marques rouges que ses ongles avaient laissées dans la paume de sa main. Fronçant les sourcils, il passa ses doigts dessus et ne grimaça même pas malgré la légère douleur, il ne ressentait plus rien de toute façon. Il se sentait vide et seul, très seul même, mais il avait l'habitude, ce n'était rien de nouveau. Encore une fois.  
  
Son portable sonna quelques fois mais il ne décrocha pas, incapable de bouger ni de parler à son interlocuteur, quel qu'il soit. Il était si fatigué. Il se traîna jusqu'au lit, s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Dormir était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, fuir aussi, mais n'était-ce pas pareil finalement ? Il sourit tristement pour lui-même. Demain serait un autre jour. Sûrement.  
  
Demain fut effectivement un nouveau jour mais rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours seul et se sentait encore plus mal, encore plus minable que la veille. Mais après tout c'était de sa propre faute, non ?  
  
Cette fois-ci il décrocha son téléphone lorsque celui-ci sonna et regretta immédiatement de l'avoir fait en entendant la voix de son interlocuteur – et ami.  
  
\- Tu l'as encore fait. Accusa-t-il.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dit-il simplement.  
  
S'il ne le disait pas alors ce n'était pas réel.  
  
\- Luhan. Soupira-t-il. Pourquoi tu continues de faire ça ? Je croyais que tu étais bien avec lui...Minseok est quelqu'un de bien et tu le sais. Pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? Pourquoi tu le repousses ? Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de faire ça...  
\- Je n'ai rien fait. Répondit-il simplement.  
  
Son esprit lui renvoya l'image du visage déçu et blessé de Minseok. Traitre, pensa-t-il.  
  
\- Je ne te comprends pas Luhan. Sincèrement je ne te comprends pas. Parfois j'ai l'impression que je peux, je commence à comprendre ta façon de penser puis tu fais quelque chose ou dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui fausse tout et c'est retour à la case départ. Ça me frustre et ça m'énerve tellement ! J'aimerais te comprendre, et je sais que tu n'attends que ça que quelqu'un te comprenne même si tu fais tout ce qu'il faut pour que personne ne le puisse. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir. Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre tu sais. Chuchota Luhan.  
  
Et c'était un mensonge. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Junmyeon soupira de nouveau au bout du fil et Luhan se mordit la joue, il détestait inquiéter son ami. Junmyeon le connaissait trop bien, et savait qu'il mentait. Parfois Luhan regrettait de lui avoir confié autant de choses sur lui et il était terrifié à l'idée qu'à la moindre occasion le plus jeune parte en courant et l'abandonne. Honnêtement, il était étonné qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà fait.  
  
Luhan était loin d'être quelqu'un de facile à vivre, il était complexe et contradictoire, se repliait sur lui-même à la moindre blessure et sortait les griffes bien trop souvent sans que cela ne soit justifié sans se rendre compte qu'il blessait son ami les trois quarts du temps en agissant ainsi. Pour Luhan se protéger revenait à attaquer en premier, à désamorcer la bombe avant qu'elle ne soit lancée quel que soit le moyen employé – et souvent ce n'était pas beau à voir et cela se terminait en bain de sang. (Bizarrement, Luhan était toujours celui qui saignait le plus cependant.)  
  
La majeure partie du temps, il disait l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait par peur de faire fuir les gens s'il disait la vérité. Il réfléchissait beaucoup avant de confier ses pensées et ses doutes et regrettait souvent quelques mots qui lui échappaient. Parfois lorsqu'il baissait sa garde il se laissait aller à quelques confidences et se rendait compte trop tard qu'il en avait trop dit. Dans ces moments là il se renfermait sur lui-même et attendait sa sanction.  
  
Car oui, lorsqu'il disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce n'était pas toujours compris dans le bon sens et c'était bien trop souvent interprété de la pire des manières. Ainsi, les réponses qu'il recevait n'étaient jamais celles qu'il attendait et il se retrouvait sans voix face à des accusations et insultes aussi blessantes et méchantes les unes que les autres.  
  
Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire dans ce genre de situations était de se taire et d'attendre que l'orage passe, se répétant des 'ce n'est pas moi', 'je ne suis pas comme ça', 'ne l'écoute pas' en litanie en essayant tant bien que mal de s'en convaincre. En vain.  
  
\- Tu veux que je vienne ? Proposa le plus jeune.  
\- Je ne pense pas ce que soit une bonne idée. Soupira Luhan.  
\- J'arrive. Dit simplement Junmyeon, sans lui laisser le choix.  
  
Moins d'une heure plus tard, Junmyeon se trouvait devant sa porte, les sourcils froncés et des cernes sous les yeux. Il poussa Luhan, jeta sa veste sur le canapé et se mit en cuisine. Il savait que Luhan n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, c'était une de ses nombreuses façons de se punir. (Il l'avait appris lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée où Luhan avait trop bu et avait laissé échapper quelques confidences de ce genre. Junmyeon avait été partagé entre l'envie de rire devant une telle stupidité et l'envie de le frapper pour le faire revenir à la raison. Il n'avait finalement fait aucun des deux et avait simplement laissé Luhan poser sa tête sur son épaule en guise de soutien.)  
  
Le blond l'observa faire, posant son menton sur ses mains liées. Aucun mot ne fut échangé et lorsque Junmyeon eut terminé de lui préparer son repas, ils mangèrent tous deux en silence.  
  
\- Peut-être que je ne suis tout simplement pas fait pour vivre avec quelqu'un. Peut-être que je ne suis pas fait pour vivre. Commença Luhan, la tête baissée.  
  
Il savait que Junmyeon n'aimait pas qu'il parle ainsi et il était incapable de relever la tête et de voir la déception s'afficher sur le visage de son ami. Il n'en avait pas la force. Décevoir deux personnes en moins de deux jours était un peu trop à supporter pour lui, surtout lorsque ces deux personnes comptaient pour lui.  
  
\- Tu devrais appeler Minseok, t'excuser, mettre ta putain de fierté de côté et lui dire que tu as besoin de lui dans ta vie et que tu es un idiot au lieu de dire des conneries. Il ne mérite pas que tu le traites comme ça, il tient vraiment à toi et tu le sais. Alors au lieu de psychoter et de te faire des films dans ton coin parle lui, confie lui tes doutes et surtout fais-lui confiance bon sang. Grogna-t-il, blasé.  
  
Luhan se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. Il savait que son ami avait raison, il le savait mais pourtant...Ce n'était pas aussi simple. Même s'il s'excusait et expliquait la situation à Minseok il savait que ce ne serait pas totalement réglé, il recommencerait encore et encore, il ne pouvait pas bloquer ses insécurités ni les ignorer et au bout d'un moment Minseok en aurait marre et lâcherait sa main. N'était-ce pas plus simple de le laisser partir maintenant ?  
  
C'est ce qu'il répondit à Junmyeon et celui-ci le fixa longuement, prenant son temps avant de répondre tandis que Luhan se mordait la lèvre, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant qui venait de commettre une faute et qui attendait de se faire engueuler par son père.  
  
\- Tu devrais faire davantage confiance aux gens. Je sais que c'est plus fort que toi, je sais aussi que c'est dur pour toi de le faire et que tu es comme ça mais si tu pouvais te forcer rien qu'un peu à faire plus confiance aux gens qui t'entourent tu verrais sûrement les choses différemment. Tu n'es pas seul Luhan, pourquoi tu ne le vois pas ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le voir ? Demanda Junmyeon, attrapant sa main dans la sienne.  
  
Parce que si je fais confiance et que je suis déçu ce sera terminé, pensa Luhan, j'aurais tout donné et il ne me restera plus rien, plus aucun espoir. Si j'essaie et que ça ne marche pas, que me restera-t-il ? Je saurai alors que rien ne changera, rien n'ira mieux, et ce sera définitif.  
  
Luhan sourit faiblement en guise de réponse et la conversation fut terminée.


	8. So baby hold on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TaoXing. Inspiré de la vidéo d'eux postée par Tao sur instagram.

 

Zitao laissa échapper un 'ahhh' triomphant lorsque la vidéo fut mise en ligne sur son instagram, sautillant sur place, excité. Yixing qui pianotait sur son portable le regardait faire, amusé.  
  
\- Elle est en ligne ? Demanda-t-il – même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.  
\- Oui ! Confirma le plus jeune, tout sourire.  
\- Tu aurais pu éviter de me filmer quand même...Marmonna-t-il, ses sourcils se fronçant.  
  
Il était en train de se créer son propre instagram et cherchait un pseudonyme mais tous ceux qu'il voulait étaient pris. Il grogna et posa son téléphone, il abandonnait, il verrait ça demain.  
  
\- Je t'aiderai si tu veux. Proposa Zitao, souriant en coin.  
\- Je ne suis pas si nul que ça ok ? Et efface-moi ce sourire idiot veux-tu. Tu devrais apprendre à respecter tes aînés ! Le réprimanda-t-il.  
  
Zitao s'approcha du lit et se pencha sur lui.  
  
\- Mais je te respecte, Yixing. Souffla-t-il contre sa joue.  
  
Yixing grogna et lui frappa le bras, arrachant un rire amusé au plus jeune. Jamais il ne s'arrêterait de se moquer de lui. Faussement agacé, le danseur se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Le silence se fit dans la pièce et Yixing se détendit, prêt à s'endormir. La journée du lendemain allait être longue – comme toujours, autant dormir le plus possible tant qu'ils en avaient la possibilité, pensa-t-il.  
  
De son côté, Zitao se débarrassait de son bas de pyjama et de son T-shirt avant de se glisser sous les draps aux côtés du plus âgé. Il éteignit les lumières et se rapprocha du danseur, se collant à lui.  
  
\- Pourquoi tu dors pas dans ton lit ? Murmura Yixing, à moitié endormi.  
\- Pourquoi je dormirai dans mon lit alors que je peux partager le tiens ? Répondit-il simplement, se serrant davantage contre lui.  
  
Yixing soupira mais le laissa faire, ne disant rien lorsque Zitao enroula son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre son torse. Il grogna légèrement et chercha une position plus confortable, humant l'odeur du plus jeune. Zitao gloussa légèrement lorsqu'il glissa sa main froide dans son dos, celle-ci lui arrachant un frisson.  
  
\- Heureusement que je suis là pour te réchauffer. Chuchota le plus jeune contre ses cheveux.  
\- Tais-toi et dors bon sang. Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Mais je n'ai pas sommeil, je suis trop excité, en plus j'ai déjà eu plein de commentaires sur ma vidéo et-  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Yixing avait relevé sa tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et le faire taire. Zitao se figea légèrement, pris par surprise, puis se détendit, répondant au baiser. L'échange ne dura que quelques secondes et resta chaste mais Zitao souriait lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les yeux brillants.  
  
\- Ne dis rien. Menaça Yixing.  
  
Zitao hocha simplement la tête et se mordilla la lèvre. Le danseur leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, faussement exaspéré, tandis qu'il essayait de dissimuler son propre sourire. Zitao se pencha de nouveau vers lui et déposa plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres, déviant ensuite sur sa joue, sa mâchoire et son cou. Ses bras musclés se resserrèrent sur le danseur et Yixing mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre de moments où ils pouvaient se retrouver rien que tous les deux, à l'abri des regards et des caméras.  
  
Il ne voulait simplement pas que le plus jeune s'y habitue, sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait qu'une exception parmi tant d'autres. Pourtant, ironiquement, Zitao semblait bien mieux le vivre et le supporter que lui bien qu'il soit plus mature et qu'il ait plus d'expérience. Le plus jeune ne finirait jamais de le surprendre.  
Peut-être pourraient-ils prendre un peu de temps pour eux le lendemain matin avant de quitter l'hôtel, pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Oui, peut-être.


	9. Il était une fois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XiuHan.

Il était une fois...

Minseok et Luhan étaient heureux.

Les mains de Luhan se faufilaient sous le T-shirt de son amant, caressant sa peau douce et pale du bout de ses doigts, et empêchaient le jeune homme de s'échapper de son embrasse. Minseok, lui, était collé contre le rebord de la table, celui-ci s'enfonçant douloureusement contre le bas de ses reins mais il ne semblait même pas sentir la douleur. Un petit gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque Luhan mordilla sa lèvre, sa langue taquinant le bout de chair rougie tout de suite après pour se faire pardonner.

C'était un samedi matin comme les autres, ils avaient trainé au lit jusque tard dans la matinée et s'étaient décidés à se lever uniquement pour déjeuner – ou plutôt manger, vu l'heure.

Tandis que Minseok agrippait le T-shirt de son amant pour l'attirer encore davantage contre lui, une odeur de brûlé parvint jusqu'à ses narines et il le repoussa brusquement. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent violemment, le bruit résonnant dans la pièce.

\- Meeeeeeeeeerde ! S'exclama-t-il en s'élançant vers le gaz.

Luhan, lui, était resté figé dans son coin, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration saccadée. Il se tourna lentement vers son amant, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait encore se faire engueuler.

\- On a encore fait cramer la bouffe. Grommela le plus âgé.  
\- Je ne suis pas désolé ! Répondit le blond dans un sourire en coin.

Il se lécha les lèvres sensuellement et vint enlacer la taille de Minseok, le regard plein d'envie et de désespoir de celui-ci toujours rivé sur la nourriture immangeable.

\- Minseok. Appela-t-il doucement.

Comprenant que celui-ci ne répondrait pas et préférait bouder dans son coin, il soupira et sortit d'autres ingrédients des placards.

\- Adieu ébats matinaux. Souffla-t-il dramatiquement.

Minseok lui lança un regard appuyé puis vint embrasser sa joue tendrement, lui arrachant un petit sourire.

\- Merci. Tu sais que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ? Mmh ? Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Luhan entendait ces paroles, mais l'effet que ces simples mots avaient sur lui restait immuable. Des papillons dans le ventre et un sourire radieux aux lèvres, il embrassa le crâne de son amant.

Minseok était heureux.

C'était son anniversaire et Luhan lui avait préparé une merveilleuse surprise. Le plus jeune avait organisé un repas d'anniversaire avec ses plus proches amis, et ils avaient passé une excellente soirée à rire et s'amuser. A peine la fête fut elle terminée que son amant lui banda les yeux et l'emmena dans une chambre d'hôtel de luxe – apparemment il avait économisé pendant pas mal de temps en secret.

Lorsque le bandeau lui fut retiré, il se retrouva assis au fond d'un lit drapé de pétales de roses, la pièce éclairée par des bougies. Luhan se tenait devant lui, tout sourire.

\- Alors ? ça te plaît ? Demanda-t-il, se massant la nuque nerveusement.  
\- Beaucoup. Mais...wow. Tu es fou ! S'exclama-t-il, surpris. Où as-tu trouvé l'argent pour-

Son amant posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et secoua la tête.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Profite ok ? Répondit-il, embrassant son front.  
\- Tu as encore prévu autre chose ou mon cœur peut se calmer ? Fit-il en riant.

Luhan lui lança un regard complice, ne répondant pas tout de suite. Il fouilla dans la poche de son slim, se racla la gorge et s'agenouilla devant Minseok, un air sérieux peint sur le visage. Le concerné écarquilla les yeux, sachant déjà ce que Luhan allait dire. Luhan attrapa sa main dans la sienne délicatement, lui souriant tendrement. Les yeux de Minseok s'humidifièrent et ses mains se mirent à trembler mais il ne bougea pas, attendant patiemment que son amant parle.

\- Kim Minseok, accepterais-tu de passer le restant de tes jours à mes côtés ? Déclara-t-il solennellement, les yeux brillants.  
\- Oh mon dieu. Chuchota Minseok. Tu...sais qu'on ne peut pas se marier n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Rectification, on ne peut pas pour le moment et dans notre pays mais...ailleurs nous pouvons. Quelle est ta réponse ? Continua-t-il.

Minseok le regarda longuement, sondant son expression. Luhan semblait très sérieux, il devait y penser depuis des mois pour avoir organisé tout ça. Le cœur de Minseok se réchauffa et il serra la main de son amant, son autre main se posant sur sa joue.

\- A ton avis, idiot. Bien sûr que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Luhan lui offrit un magnifique sourire et déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main avant de lui passer la bague au doigt. Minseok observa sa main et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser, l'entraînant sur le lit avec lui.

Luhan était heureux.

La personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde avait accepté de partager sa vie avec lui, avait accepté de vivre avec lui et venait d'accepter de vieillir avec lui. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ?


	10. Say something (I'm giving up on you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans pairing, ni réel personnage.

 

 

Allongé sur son lit défait, il fixait le plafond. Ses yeux se mirent à s'embuer soudainement et son cœur se serra. Il crispa sa main contre son T-shirt, sa poitrine le brûlant affreusement. Sa peine et sa souffrance se transformaient peu à peu en une vive douleur physique. La peinture blanche du plafond devint floue, et plus il le fixait moins il arrivait à le discerner. Il n'arrivait plus non plus à réfléchir correctement, ses pensées s'embrouillant, ni à penser à autre chose qu'à _lui_.

Ses souvenirs vinrent le hanter, comme s'il n'avait pas assez mal, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant. Le silence n'arrangeait pas les choses, au contraire. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Désormais tout n'était que silence. Et solitude.

Il se souvenait de leurs moments heureux, de ses sourires, de son rire, de la lueur qui dansait dans ses prunelles. Leurs échanges de regard, leur complicité, les paroles qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre et comprendre. Ils étaient souvent dans leur bulle, à part, loin des autres, loin de la réalité mais ils s'en fichaient tant qu'ils étaient tous les deux.

Les étoiles. Ils adoraient regarder les étoiles tous les deux. Il se souvenait de son corps pressé contre le sien, lui chuchotant un 'regarde comme elles brillent, n'est-ce pas magnifique ? Se dire qu'il y en a des millions autour de nous, si près mais pourtant si loin. Inaccessibles.'

Où tout cela était-il passé ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? Les sentiments pouvaient-ils s'envoler aussi facilement ? Etait-ce aussi simple ?

Ce silence, toujours ce silence. Il en crevait.

Il se souvenait de toutes les fois où ils s'allongeaient l'un contre l'autre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, incapables de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir pour profiter de leur moment rien qu'à eux. Il se souvenait de ses bras autour de lui, sa chaleur, son cœur qui battait la chamade lorsqu'il posait son oreille contre sa poitrine, ses mains caressant sa peau en de douces caresses. Le lendemain ils étaient toujours épuisés, n'ayant pas fermés l'œil de la nuit, mais ils s'en fichaient. Il en profitait car il savait qu'à peine le jour levé, _il_ partirait sans se retourner.

Il étouffa un sanglot, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit, se recroquevillant sur lui-même tandis que ses larmes coulaient à flot le long de ses joues rougies.

Ils étaient si bien tous les deux, leurs silences étaient confortables, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, juste la présence de l'autre suffisait. Ils se comprenaient, sans réellement se comprendre.

Il se souvenait du jour où _il_ s'était effondré en larmes devant lui. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas la raison de ses larmes, de sa tristesse car jamais ils n'avaient abordé le sujet après ce jour. _Il_ parlait peu, et jamais de ce qui importait, jamais de _lui_ – ou alors dans quelques rares moments de faiblesses. Dans ces moments –là il _l_ 'écoutait, attentif et recueillait chaque détails, buvait chacune de ses paroles, espérant qu'elles lui permettraient de reconstituer les pièces du puzzle.

Pourtant, malgré tout, il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre. A rassembler les pièces et à leur donner un sens.

Parfois il se mettait en colère, il le secouait, le poussait à bout pour qu' _il_ parle, qu' _il_ s'exprime, qu' _il_ se confie...qu' _il_ s'ouvre à lui. Mais seul le silence lui répondait. _Il_ l'observait en silence, parfois baissait les yeux, croisant ses bras devant lui de manière défensive pour se protéger. Parfois _il_ le prenait dans ses bras pour l'apaiser, parfois _il_ se contentait de tourner les talons et de partir, le laissant seul sur le pas de la porte, frustré, tourmenté et vide.

En y repensant, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait observé s'éloigner de lui en silence. Les contours de sa silhouette lorsqu'il était de dos hantait ses nuits, parfois même ses journées. Il la connaissait par cœur. Il avait tant de fois marché derrière lui, observant chaque détail. Sa démarche mais aussi la forme de ses épaules, sa nuque...Tout lui était familier, il pouvait le dessiner les yeux fermés.

Souvent, il tendait le bras vers _lui_ et souriait tristement pour lui-même, il était si près mais pourtant si loin en réalité. Et il en mourrait un peu plus chaque jour.

Peut-être avait-il mal lu les signes ou alors peut-être n'y en avait-il pas. Pourtant, à chaque fois que cette idée lui effleurait l'esprit, son cœur le rappelait à l'ordre. Non, c'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas ne rien vouloir dire, ça ne pouvait pas être 'rien'. Les regards, les sourires, les attentions, tout était là.

Tout comme ces silences.

Ces silences qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Parfois ils étaient passagers, parfois ils étaient plus longs. Parfois ils étaient glaciales, parfois juste distants.

Et maintenant ils ne restaient plus qu'eux.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour les effacer, les oublier et juste...entendre sa voix encore une fois. Voir son sourire et ses yeux briller. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? N'en avait-il pas déjà fait assez ? Il avait l'impression de mener une bataille perdue d'avance. Il ne savait même pas contre quoi il se battait.

Peut-être le silence.

Cela faisait des mois que son cœur se morcelait, un morceau lui échappant chaque jour. Ces morceaux qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir ramasser et rassembler un jour.

_Il_ était tout ce qu'il voulait. Même ses défauts étaient tout ce qu'il désirait. N'était-ce pas stupide ? N'était-ce pas pathétique ? C'était risible. Et il se sentait si fatigué, si vide mais il ne cessait de penser à _lui_.

Alors il attendait. Un signe. Une réponse. Quelque chose qui le sorte de cette torpeur. Son monde s'était figé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Pour une fois c'était lui qui avait tourné les talons et qui était parti. Il avait voulu voir s' _il_ le retiendrait, s' _il_ se souciait de lui, s' _il_...

Mais tout ce qui lui restait désormais étaient des souvenirs et ce silence insoutenable. Ce silence qui avait un goût amer de fin inachevée. En suspens.


	11. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TaoHun.

 

La porte de la chambre d'hôtel se referma derrière les deux jeunes hommes dans un bruit sourd et le silence les accueillit. Juste avant de fermer ladite porte Sehun avait échangé un regard entendu avec leur leader et Junmyeon lui avait offert un sourire fatigué, mais rassuré.   
  
Sehun suivit Zitao jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, le regardant s'observer minutieusement dans le miroir. Zitao attrapa ensuite ses affaires de toilettes précédemment déposées à côté du lavabo et entreprit de se démaquiller. Plus les couches de maquillages s'effaçaient, plus il paraissait fatigué. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses fameux cernes d'ordinaire prononcés l'étaient encore davantage.  
  
Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se passa la main dans les cheveux, fermant les yeux. Un peu de calme ne lui faisait pas de mal après un concert aussi épuisant que celui-ci. Rien que le fait de penser qu'ils allaient remettre ça le lendemain l'épuisait d'avance.   
  
\- Tu devrais te démaquiller et prendre une douche. Résonna la voix de Zitao.   
  
Sehun rouvrit les yeux et aperçut le plus âgé le fixer à travers le miroir, lui faisant un signe de tête vers la cabine de douche. Le plus jeune fit la moue. Il n'avait même pas la force de se déshabiller. Zitao sembla lire dans ses pensées et sourit en coin, jetant ses cotons usés dans la poubelle avant de s'avancer vers lui jusqu'à ce que quelques millimètres seulement ne les séparent.  
  
\- Tu veux de l'aide ? Souffla-t-il d'un ton moqueur.  
  
Se léchant les lèvres nerveusement, Sehun détourna son regard de la bouche de Zitao et tourna la tête, embarrassé. Il reprit bien vite cependant, fronçant les sourcils avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de frapper mollement le torse de Zitao. Il passa à côté de lui, lui donnant un coup d'épaule, et attrapa le bas de son T-shirt pour l'enlever, le jetant ensuite à terre. Des mains apparurent sur la boucle de sa ceinture et il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps tandis que Zitao lui enlevait sa ceinture et déboutonnait son jean.   
  
\- Je suis assez grand pour me déshabiller tout seul, merci bien. Grogna Sehun.   
\- T'es trop lent. Répondit simplement le plus âgé.  
  
Sehun n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer, son jean était déjà à ses chevilles. Il se débattit avec le vêtement quelques secondes avant de le pousser avec son pied et d'enlever ses chaussettes à la hâte. Son boxer suivit et il se faufila dans la douche, laissant échapper un soupir d'aise lorsque l'eau brûlante toucha sa peau.   
  
10 minutes plus tard il en sortait, apaisé et somnolent. Enroulant sa serviette à sa taille, il se traina jusqu'à sa valise et en sortit un boxer, l'enfilant aussitôt. Jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule il aperçut Zitao sur son téléphone - il devait lire les commentaires des fans sûrement et répondre à ses messages car vu son état de fatigue il ne devait pas jouer ni prendre de selca. Sehun alla ranger sa serviette sur le porte-serviette pour la faire sécher et en prit une autre pour se sécher les cheveux.  
  
Quelque peu frustré que Zitao ne paye pas attention à lui il lui lança la serviette à la figure, satisfait de voir le jeune homme sursauter et afficher un air choqué. Il sourit en coin et pencha la tête sur le côté, fier de lui. Zitao claqua la langue sur son palais, agacé d'avoir été dérangé, mais posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit avant de s'approcher de Sehun à quatre pattes. Il l'attrapa par le cou et le fit tomber sur le lit pour se venger, Sehun criant et se débattant comme il pouvait.   
  
\- Si tu voulais avoir mon attention, il fallait simplement le dire. Se moqua-t-il, le relâchant.  
  
Sehun resta allongé sur le lit, levant les yeux vers lui et sourit simplement en secouant la tête. Zitao, qui s'était assis en tailleur à côté de lui, repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collés contre son front et caressa sa joue.  
  
\- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je pensais te rejoindre sous la douche. Dit-il, visiblement déçu.  
\- Tu sais que je n'y reste jamais longtemps. Commenta le plus jeune, attrapant sa main libre pour jouer avec ses doigts.   
\- Sauf quand je suis avec toi. Susurra-t-il chaudement.  
  
Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, les joues de Sehun s'empourprèrent à ces mots et il grimaça, se cachant le visage. Dans un sens, il était tout de même content que Zitao ne soit pas coréen et que lui-même ne comprenne pas le mandarin, qui sait ce que le plus âgé lui dirait d'encore plus embarrassant sinon – pas qu'il ne le fasse pas déjà mais Sehun ne comprenait pas donc ce n'était pas gênant pour lui.   
  
\- Je vais prendre ma douche, t'en veux pas une deuxième par hasard ? Proposa Zitao.  
\- Non, trop fatigué, j't'attends mais dépêche-toi ! Répondit-il simplement.  
  
Zitao hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il y resta plus de 20 minutes et Sehun s'impatientait, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Quand enfin Zitao sortit, le plus jeune le fusilla du regard.   
  
\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Grommela-t-il, roulant sur le lit jusqu'à l'oreiller.   
  
Le plus âgé ne répondit pas et enfila un bas de pyjama avant de le rejoindre sous les draps. Il reprit son téléphone, répondit à quelques messages puis le reposa. Sehun se tourna sur le côté, callant sa tête sur son bras et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour les garder ouverts. Se sentant observé, Zitao tourna la tête vers lui.  
  
\- Comment va ta main ? Chuchota Sehun.  
  
Il n'avait pas abordé le sujet avant exprès car il ne voulait pas que Zitao se braque ou ne lui réponde évasivement pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il savait que s'il attendait qu'il soit détendu et prêt à dormir il serait plus apte à le faire parler.   
  
\- Je vais bien. Répondit-il, le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Pas de secrets entre nous tu te souviens ? Marmonna Sehun, luttant contre le sommeil.   
  
Zitao sourit et lui caressa les cheveux, affichant un air pensif.  
  
\- Je t'assure que ça va, j'ai eu mal sur le coup et après mais maintenant ça va mieux. J'ai pris des médicaments pour la douleur et le fait d'avoir mis un bandage tout de suite après y a fait. Ne t'inquiète pas. Expliqua-t-il calmement.  
\- C'est dur de ne pas s'inquiéter avec toi...Tu trouves toujours le moyen de te blesser quoi que tu fasses. Fais plus attention à toi okay ? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va lâcher à chaque fois que tu te fais mal. Murmura-t-il, la voix pâteuse.  
  
Le plus âgé sourit tendrement et approcha son visage du sien pour embrasser son front, son nez et ses paupières lorsque Sehun ferma les yeux sous l'attention.   
  
\- Je suis désolé de t'inquiéter. Je ferai plus attention, promis. Souffla-t-il contre son oreille.   
  
Sehun sourit, gardant les yeux fermés, et répondit au baiser lorsque Zitao pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes chastement.   
  
\- Dors maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tu es à peine conscient. Rit Zitao, amusé.  
  
Le plus jeune voulut rétorquer mais le sommeil l'emporta et il s'endormit sans avoir le temps de répondre. Zitao l'observa longuement avant de s'endormir à son tour, épuisé.   
  



	12. Forgettable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SuYeol.

 

Junmyeon inspira un bon coup avant de pousser la porte du bar et fut accueilli par une foule de jeunes gens buvant et riant. Il marcha rapidement vers le fond du bar où ses amis l'attendaient et évita les regards des gens présents qui le regardèrent passer. Une fois qu'il vit Baekhyun, il lui tapota sur l'épaule, lui fit un sourire et un signe de main.  
  
\- Oh Jun ! Tu vas bien ? Lança joyeusement son ami.  
\- Oui ça va merci et toi ? Répondit-il dans un sourire, cherchant une place où s'asseoir.  
\- Ça va, vas-y, assied-toi là ! Dit Baekhyun en tapotant la chaise à côté de lui.  
  
Junmyeon s'assit et salua Jongdae qui était assis à sa gauche, il était la seule personne qu'il connaissait vraiment à cette soirée. Il connaissait d'autres personnes de vue mais sans plus. Il engagea donc la conversation avec Jongdae après s'être présenté à tout le monde, rassuré d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qu'il connaissait déjà.  
  
Peu de temps après lui, le meilleur ami de Baekhyun arriva. Junmyeon connaissait également Chanyeol, ils avaient passé pas mal de soirées ensemble et avaient même discuté de nombreuses fois mais Chanyeol ne semblait pas s'en rappeler. Comme toutes les autres fois, il se présenta de nouveau, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus et Junmyeon se retint de grimacer.  
  
Au début cela avait intrigué Junmyeon mais il s'était simplement dit que Chanyeol devait être trop bourré pour se rappeler de lui lors de leur première rencontre. Au bout de la cinquième fois et après avoir discuté avec le jeune homme - sobre cette fois, il s'était fait une raison. Jamais Chanyeol ne se souviendrait de lui. Junmyeon avait l'habitude d'être transparent, parfois ignoré, il ne se démarquait pas, était calme, timide avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et introverti. Bref, peu mémorable et sans intérêt.  
  
Cela l'avait blessé pendant longtemps, c'est vrai, mais il avait enfoui tout ça au fin fond de son cœur. Si les gens ne voulaient pas s'intéresser à lui ni se souvenir de lui soit, tant pis pour eux. De toute façon il préférait la compagnie des personnes qui voyaient au-delà du bout de leur nez et au-delà des apparences, de la superficialité.  
  
Mais parfois, il l'enfouissait si bien qu'il oubliait. Et lorsqu'il se retrouvait de nouveau dans cette situation tous ces vieux démons refaisaient surface. Junmyeon détestait ça, alors il évitait autant que possible les situations où il se sentirait invisible et ignoré.  
  
Généralement, les gens qui l'ignoraient, il les ignorait en retour. Pourtant avec Chanyeol c'était différent. Le jeune homme l'intriguait depuis leur première rencontre et il aurait aimé faire le même effet au jeune homme. Junmyeon aurait aimé échanger avec lui et peut-être même devenir son ami. Après tout Baekhyun était un très bon ami à lui aussi, ils avaient déjà un point commun.  
  
Lorsque la majorité des gens furent présents, ils changèrent de table, celle-ci devenue trop petite. Junmyeon resta proche de Jongdae et continua de parler avec lui, rapidement rejoint par Chanyeol qui engagea la conversation avec Jongdae. Junmyeon se mit un peu en retrait et continua de sourire, les écoutant attentivement, intéressé. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à qui parler de toute façon.  
  
Finalement, lorsqu'il eut un petit silence, il se lança, tapotant l'épaule de Chanyeol pour attirer son attention.  
  
\- Tu sais qu'on se connaît déjà n'est-ce pas ? C'est au moins la dixième soirée à laquelle on participe tous les deux. A chaque fois tu te représentes alors qu'on se connaît ! Commença-t-il, riant légèrement.  
\- C'est vrai ? Je suis désolé je ne suis pas très doué pour me souvenir des visages des gens. Dès que je bois un peu j'oublie tout ! Genre mes souvenirs de soirée se résument à deux trois personnes, les autres je ne m'en souviens pas ! S'exclama-t-il, riant nerveusement, gêné.  
  
Junmyeon hocha la tête en souriant.  
  
\- Ce n'est rien, je trouve ça juste drôle. Moi je me souviens de toi, de ton visage et de ton prénom mais tu ne te rappelles jamais de moi. Continua-t-il.  
\- Mais tu connais Baekhyun depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Au moins 4 ans ! Et je t'ai vu la première fois il y a 4 ans aussi ! Répondit-il.  
\- Oh. Je me sens con là. Je suis désolé ! Promis la prochaine fois je me souviendrai de toi ! Affirma-t-il. C'est quoi ton nom au fait ?  
\- Junmyeon. Sourit le plus âgé.  
\- Et moi tu sais comment je m'appelle ? Fit-il, curieux.  
\- Chanyeol. Dit-il, confiant.  
  
Chanyeol se massa la nuque et lui offrit un sourire embarrassé. Ils discutèrent ensuite de tout et de rien et Junmyeon remarqua que Chanyeol ne cessait de lui lancer des regards. Cherchait-il à mémoriser son visage ? Cela amusa beaucoup le plus âgé. Il était content d'avoir enfin pu en parler avec Chanyeol et il espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme se souviendrait de lui désormais.  
  
Finalement, ils restèrent tous les trois – avec Jongdae – toute la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, majoritairement de choses sérieuses. Junmyeon ne but pas, il était trop fatigué et ne voulait pas rentrer tard. Ils firent quelques photos puis sur les coups de 1h Junmyeon commençait à avoir les yeux qui lui piquaient.  
  
\- Je vais y aller je pense. Annonça-t-il à Baekhyun.  
\- Oh ? Ok, je comprends, tu as l'air crevé. Je te raccompagne dehors ! Sourit-il.  
  
Junmyeon était un peu triste de partir si tôt sans avoir réellement discuté avec son ami mais il avait passé une semaine difficile et ne rêvait que d'une chose : son lit. Il salua Jongdae et tapota sur l'épaule de Chanyeol pour lui faire signe qu'il s'en allait et ainsi ne pas le déranger tandis qu'il discutait avec d'autres personnes, puis sortit ensuite du bar.  
  
A sa plus grande surprise, il entendit Chanyeol l'appeler avant que celui-ci ne l'attrape par le poignet pour le retenir.  
  
\- Tu pars déjà ? Tu ne veux pas encore rester ? S'il te plaît ? Insista-t-il.  
\- Non, je suis crevé. Vraiment. J'aurais aimé mais là...j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi. Répondit-il, souriant.  
  
Chanyeol fit la moue et le prit brièvement dans ses bras.  
  
\- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas rester encore ? Répéta-t-il.  
\- Oui, je suis sûr. On se verra à une prochaine soirée ? Proposa-t-il. Cette fois, j'espère que tu te souviendras de moi.  
\- Je m'en souviendrai ! Rentre bien ! Finit-il par dire, résigné.  
  
Junmyeon rit légèrement, amusé, et se laissa faire lorsque Chanyeol l'enlaça de nouveau. Décidément le plus jeune ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Ça devait être les effets de l'alcool. Junmyeon n'était pas assez idiot pour se faire des films – même si c'était sa spécialité.  
  
Sur le chemin du retour, il sourit pour lui-même en se remémorant l'expression déçue de Chanyeol. Il était curieux de savoir si le jeune homme se souviendrait de lui la prochaine fois.


	13. Marionnette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TaoKai.

 

  
La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement sonore. Il ne grimace même pas, habitué au bruit désagréable. La pièce est sombre, bien trop sombre. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre, aucune lumière. Les rayons du soleil n'atteignent pas cette pièce cachée au fin fond du long couloir.

Personne ne s'aventure jusqu'à cette porte. Sauf lui. C'est son secret après tout.

La poussière lui chatouille les narines et il se frotte le nez machinalement.

Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement.

Tout d'un coup ses yeux se mettent à briller.

( _Beaucoup de cartons, meubles et autres bibelots remplissent la pièce mais il ne les voit même pas._ )

Il n'est là que pour lui. Il l'a enfin trouvé.

La grande armoire placée dans le coin droit du vestibule s'ouvre dans un craquement sonore.

Le bois s'use avec le temps. Comme tout, il s'effrite, s'abîme. Les hommes aussi se fatiguent, s'abîment.

Il n'y a que lui...

Dans cette armoire. Là, sur l'étagère, seul et majestueux se dresse son trésor.

( _Il est abîmé lui aussi, il est fatigué lui aussi. Mais il n'en reste pas moins éternel._ ) 

Il est caché, c'est vrai, mais il ne l'oublie pas. ( _Il ne l'a jamais oublié._ )  
Il semble triste, c'est vrai, mais il ne pleure pas. ( _Il ne peut pas._ )

Un sourire nostalgique se forme sur ses lèvres. Il est heureux de le revoir.

Sa main s'approche, hésite, se stoppe. Il se mord la lèvre puis se décide enfin. Sa main attrape la sienne, prenant garde à ne pas la serrer trop fort. Il le regarde dans les yeux. Ses grands yeux noirs inexpressifs. Son sourire figé. Il le tire vers lui, le presse contre son torse. Il lui a tant manqué.

L'odeur du renfermé ne le gêne pas. La poussière ne le gêne pas. Il est simplement heureux de le retrouver.

Maintenant qu'il est enfin seul avec lui, plus rien ne pourra les séparer. ( _Il lui avait fait cette promesse il y a longtemps de cela. Il l'a tenue. Il lui a fallu du temps, certes, mais il y est finalement arrivé._ ) Ils se sont enfin retrouvés.

Ils restent immobiles, silencieux. Comme deux amants se rencontrant en cachette derrière le dos de leurs parents. Là, dans cette pièce si sombre, si lugubre, si sale. Là, où il est resté tant d'années, enfermé, à attendre.

A l'attendre.

"Pour toujours", chuchote-t-il. "Toi et moi, pour toujours."

Seul le silence lui répond.

Puis la porte grince à nouveau. Il tourne brusquement la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il panique.

"Zitao", l'appelle gentiment l'homme, "Lâche Jongin".

Ils connaissent son secret.

Il crie.

La porte grince.

Puis de nouveau le silence.


	14. Desiderium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin/Sehun/Chanyeol. Amitié. Warning: suicide.

[Inspiration](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/103718770091)

 

__**05/02/2008 15:39**  
Jongiiiiin !!!! Y'avait quoi à faire en math pour demain déjà ?

**05/02/2008 15:45**  
L'exo de la page 60 j'crois mais j'ai rien compris lol

**05/02/2008 15:48**  
Okay, putain il fait iech ce prof !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je hais les maths.

**05/02/2008 15:57**  
Lol courage plus que quelques mois..............après les maths c'est fini à vie !!!

**05/02/2008 16:05**  
Tu viens de me motiver. Juste un peu. :D C'est toujours okay pour ce week-end ? Chanyeol et Baekhyun seront là aussi !

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**26/07/2008 10 :14**  
Heyyyyyy plus de maths !!!! Tu fais quoi pendant ces vacances ? Faudra qu'on se voie avant que tu partes à Busan !

**27/07/2008 16 :32**  
Hey Sehun ! Désolé, j'ai pas vu ton message avant ! Putain ça fait chier que mon portable soit mort...rrrr On essaiera de se voir oui, mais entre le boulot et le déménagement ça va être chaud :(

**26/07/2008 16 :48**  
Pas de soucis ! Courage haha... ! Oh okay, bah si t'as un peu de temps un jour... ?

**26/07/2008 17 :03**  
Je te tiens au courant, j'récupère mon portable la semaine prochaine !

**26/07/2008 17 :05**  
Okay :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**14/01/2009 8 :03**  
Hey ! Bon anniversaire !!!!!! Me tarde de te voir pour les vacs ! Tu restes longtemps j'espère ?

**14/01/2009 8 :26**  
Merci !!!! Oui comme j'te disais au tel la semaine dernière, j'rentre la semaine ! C'est court mais bon c'est l'université...Préviens les gars j'ferai une soirée !

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**06/01/2011 00 :59**  
Hey ! Désolé du manque de news, j'suis overbooké avec les études et tout ! Tu vas bien ? Tu fais quoi, toujours à l'université ? Tu reviens sur Seoul bientôt ?

**07/01/2011 08 :54**  
Hey, pas de soucis, je sais ce que c'est. J'ai pas non plus envoyé de message ni rien...désolé :/ Oui, toujours à l'université, et je reviens plus trop sur Seoul pour les vacs.

**07/01/2011 11 :15**  
Oh ? Pourquoi ?

**07/01/2011 12 :38**  
C'est compliqué, mes parents ont divorcé en fait, et y'a que mon père sur Seoul mais on s'entend pas super depuis quelques temps...

**07/01/2011 12 :44**  
Oh merde...désolé...je savais pas :/ Tu veux en parler ? N'hésite pas hein !

**07/01/2011 13h25**  
T'inquiète tu pouvais pas savoir. C'est comme ça...Merci :) Et toi ça va ?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**14/01/2011 08 :10**  
Bon anniversaire !!!!

**14/01/2011 08 :25**  
Merci :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**26/08/2011 14 :24**  
Hey ! J'ai revu Chanyeol, j'ai pensé à toi du coup ! C'était sympa !

**26/08/2011 14 :24**  
Ah cool, j'ai plus de nouvelles moi. Il m'a même supprimé de FB, je sais pourquoi ! Il devient quoi ?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**01/01/2013 00 :09**  
Bonne Année ! :D J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que tu passes un bon réveillon ! Faudrait qu'on se revoit un de ces jours, ça fait un bail...Les gars veulent te voir aussi !

**01/01/2013 11:28**  
Bonne année à toi aussi !

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**14/01/2014 10 :41**  
Jongin !!! Bon anniversaire :D Je sais que c'est marqué sur FB mais tu sais j'oublie jamais la date ! J'espère que tout va bien pour toi :)

**14/01/2014 16 :12**  
Merci beaucoup :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**12/04/2014 08 :14**  
Hey Sehun, bon anniversaire ! Désolé je ne te le souhaite jamais mais j'retiens pas les dates... ! J'ai pensé à toi récemment j'me demandais comment tu allais, tu postes plus rien sur FB et tu m'as pas envoyé de message depuis longtemps ! Je sais qu'on en parle depuis 3 ans, mais faudrait qu'on se revoit un de ces jours, j'reviens sur Seoul pour noël, ça te dirait qu'on se voit ?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**14/01/2015 19 :45**  
Hey Jongin, c'est Chanyeol ! Bon anniversaire ! Ecoute, je sais qu'on n'est plus vraiment en contact toi et moi mais j'aimerais qu'on se voie et qu'on discute un peu ? Histoire que je perde pas un autre ami parce qu'on n'a pas été assez intelligents pour être présents les uns pour les autres comme on se l'était promis...Ce message est peut-être stupide, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on reprenne contact. Tu sais j'pense souvent à Sehun...et...bref. Tiens-moi au courant ok ? Fais gaffe à toi. Bye

  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Tu me trouves comment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChanHun. Trans!Sehun.

 

\- Comment tu me trouves ? Demanda-t-il, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Son meilleur ami fit mine de réfléchir, faisant les gros yeux. L'expression de Sehun se métamorphosa et il baissa les yeux sur son corps. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut son meilleur ami se lever puis s'avancer vers lui, et il se mordit la lèvre. Jongin posa son index sous son menton et l'obligea à relever son visage pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- En toute objectivité, tu es magnifique. Répondit-il finalement, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Maintenant arrête avec cet air de chien battu, ça ne te va pas.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sehun lui lança un regard noir. Il détestait lorsque Jongin agissait ainsi, il tombait toujours dans le panneau.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu penses que Chanyeol va aimer ? Questionna-t-il, anxieux.  
\- Bien sûr qu'il aimera, tu sais bien qu'il aime tout ce que tu portes...enfin, je suppose qu'il te préfère sans vêtements mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Se moqua-t-il gentiment.  
\- T'es con. Grogna Sehun, levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! Chantonna Jongin en repartant s'asseoir sur le pouf des cabines d'essayage.

Sehun soupira et ferma le rideau, il allait prendre ce slim alors. Son regard se posa sur l'autre article qu'il avait choisi et il hésita un moment, se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue. Allait-il oser... ? Il se décida finalement et enfila le marcel échancré, quelque peu embarrassé de voir qu'il dévoilait la quasi-totalité de ses côtes. De toute façon, il n'y avait que Jongin avec lui, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Bien que cela fasse déjà deux ans qu'il ait sauté le pas et fait l'opération, il n'était pas encore totalement à l'aise avec son nouveau corps. Porter ce haut serait un vrai challenge pour lui mais également l'opportunité de s'affirmer et de se redonner confiance en lui. Et puis il savait que cela plairait à Chanyeol.

Une fois le marcel enfilé, il ouvrit le rideau et fit face à Jongin. Celui-ci lui sourit et leva ses deux pouces en l'air, hochant la tête.

\- J'adhère ! Lança-t-il.  
\- C'est vrai, tu le penses ? Um, ça ne se voit pas...que...Bredouilla le plus jeune.

Le regard de Jongin devint plus doux et il secoua la tête.

\- Je t'assure que non, de toute façon on ne voit pas à travers et puis tes cicatrices ont presque disparues, n'est-ce pas ? Le rassura-t-il.

Sehun hocha simplement la tête, ses épaules tombant. Il avait été idiot de s'inquiéter, Jongin avait raison. Il savait qu'extérieurement rien ne se voyait mais il avait toujours l'impression que les gens pouvaient le savoir. Il avait parfois la sensation que leurs regards le suivaient, le détaillaient lorsqu'il passait, et ce depuis toujours.

  
L'opération l'avait aidé à ne plus se faire autant de films, la thérapie aussi, le soutien de ses amis et de Chanyeol également mais parfois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de lui et de se sentir mal. Il ne le contrôlait pas, ce mal être était ancré en lui et lui collait à la peau.

 

 

 

Comme l'avait prédit son meilleur ami, Chanyeol aimait. Evidemment qu'il aimait. De toute façon comme l'avait dit Jongin, Chanyeol aimait tout de Sehun. Et il le lui prouvait tous les jours, lui rappelait à chaque fois que le plus jeune doutait. Par des mots, soufflés, chuchotés, contre ses lèvres, contre ses joues, contre sa peau ; par des gestes, ses bras s'enroulant autour de ses épaules, de sa taille, ses mains – possessives - se posant sur ses hanches, ses fesses, ses cuisses, ses bras, son ventre ; ses doigts effleurant, titillant, caressant, chaque parcelle de son corps ; par des regards tendres, emplis de désir, de passion...d'amour.


	16. #HappySehunDay2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles pour l'anniversaire de Sehun.

 

_  
_

_EXO next door ; SeBaek ; R_

 

Le _cut_ sortit Sehun de sa transe. Sa respiration était saccadée et son cœur battait la chamade tandis que ses mains agrippaient le T-shirt de Baekhyun comme si sa vie en dépendait. Celui-ci venait de se laisser tomber sur lui, son corps secoué de spasmes à cause de son rire.

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre et resta immobile. Ses joues le brûlaient, et pour une fois il était plutôt content que son maquillage cache la teinte rosée qu'elles avaient prises.

La scène n'avait pas réellement été scriptée, le directeur leur avait simplement suggéré de jouer sur l'ambiguïté de leur relation et de s'inspirer du fanservice pour la tourner. Baekhyun n'avait pas hésité une minute et s'était jeté sur lui avec (peut-être un peu trop d') enthousiasme.

Sehun avait joué le jeu pour la caméra, et par habitude, laissant Baekhyun glisser ses mains autour de son cou. Le plus jeune avait gloussé, se cachant le visage derrière sa main gauche tandis qu'il battait des pieds pour se débattre.

Baekhyun, les yeux rieurs, lui avait alors fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit, prenant sa main dans la sienne, l'empêchant ainsi de se dissimuler derrière. Sehun s'était alors laissé faire, posant sagement sa main libre contre son dos, embarrassé.

Lui prenant le visage en coupe, Baekhyun lui avait alors caressé la joue avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Sentir les lèvres humides du plus âgé contre sa peau lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc, lui arrachant un petit bruit.

_Baekhyun n'allait-il pas un peu trop loin ?_ Avait-il pensé, légèrement paniqué.

Sehun savait qu'ils étaient en train de jouer un rôle, ils devaient faire semblant et rendre la situation comique mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa timidité, mais la scène lui paraissant un peu trop _intime_.

La position était déjà assez compromettante en elle-même, Baekhyun pratiquement allongé sur lui, sa propre jambe calée entre les jambes écartées de Sehun. Si Sehun levait légèrement le bassin, il serait en contact avec celui de son aîné. Il fallait avouer que c'était plutôt risqué.

Le directeur leur annonça quelques minutes de pause et Sehun sentit Kyungsoo se lever du canapé. Baekhyun, lui, ne bougea pas. Sehun sentait toujours son souffle contre sa peau, et retint un frisson.

\- Hyung...Chuchota-t-il.

Baekhyun grogna légèrement, se collant davantage à lui. Sa cuisse appuyait contre l'entrejambe de Sehun et celui-ci sentit une douce chaleur se répandre petit à petit dans tout son corps. Il bougea légèrement, cherchant à mettre un peu de distance entre leurs deux corps et afin d'éviter que la cuisse de Baekhyun soit en contact avec son bassin mais cela eut l'effet inverse.

Sehun donna un coup de bassin et un petit gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres, la cuisse de Baekhyun faisant pression sur son début d'érection. Se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, le plus jeune ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put, mortifié. Il était impossible que Baekhyun ne l'ait pas senti ou n'ait pas entendu son gémissement.

Contre toute attente, et à sa plus grande surprise, Baekhyun ne réagit pas. Le corps de Sehun se détendit peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que la main de son aîné se faufile jusqu'à sa hanche et ne se pose sur sa peau nue - son T-shirt étant remonté lorsqu'il se débattait.

\- Hyung ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

La main gauche de Baekhyun, qui était dissimulée entre leurs deux corps, se glissa sous son T-shirt pour agripper son autre hanche, faisant encore davantage remonter son vêtement. Sehun sentit sa gorge se nouer et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, étouffant un grognement lorsque Baekhyun remonta sa cuisse, la frottant lascivement contre son entrejambe.

Le plus jeune planta ses ongles dans le haut de son aîné, partagé entre l'indignation et la curiosité. Que faisait le vocaliste ? Baekhyun déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire, appuyant sa cuisse contre l'érection de Sehun plus franchement. Le plus jeune sentit son excitation monter, et son corps trembler d'envie à ce simple contact.

Si Baekhyun ne s'arrêtait pas, il allait avoir un énorme problème. Un problème visible qui plus est. Et Sehun n'avait pas particulièrement envie que tout le staff remarque son _problème_. Personne ne lui ferait oublier cette humiliation, et certainement pas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sembla également se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, _mieux valait tard que jamais_ , et se sépara de Sehun, non sans caresser la peau chaude de son ventre au passage. Les abdominaux de Sehun se contractèrent au toucher, et il se réajusta son vêtement rapidement pour cacher sa gêne.

Tout en se redressant, Baekhyun jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du bas ventre de Sehun et laissa le jeune danseur replier ses jambes contre lui-même.

Sehun évita son regard lorsque Baekhyun se racla la gorge, prêt à prendre la parole. Kyungsoo l'interrompit et l'appela pour discuter de la scène suivante avec le directeur, laissant Sehun seul sur le canapé, excité, embarrassé et confus.

Il dut attendre la fin du tournage pour prendre le vocaliste à part afin d'avoir une explication. Il attrapa Baekhyun par le poignet lorsqu'ils descendirent du van, le retenant pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls et puissent discuter. Kyungsoo lança un regard appuyé en direction de Baekhyun et celui-ci soupira, détournant le regard en premier.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Baekhyun prit la parole.

\- Si c'est à propos de tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis désolé. Chuchota-t-il, regardant autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils soient bien seuls.

Sehun fronça les sourcils et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- Non...C'est juste que...J'ai été surpris. Répondit-il timidement.  
\- Je sais, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis...Marmonna-t-il.

Le plus jeune attrapa sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts, souriant légèrement.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas aimé. Rétorqua Sehun, baissant les yeux au sol.  
\- Tu...Commença le vocaliste, se stoppant net. Okay.  
\- Okay ? Questionna Sehun.

Baekhyun rit légèrement et tira sur sa main, l'entrainant vers leur immeuble. Il ne lâcha pas sa main jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la chambre que partageaient Junmyeon et Sehun, refermant la porte à clé derrière eux. Sehun se lécha les lèvres et retint un sourire, sachant déjà comment allait se dérouler la suite des événements...

 

 

_Co-star ; TaoHun ; PG-13_

La maquilleuse faisait les yeux doux à Sehun depuis plus d'une demi-heure, gloussant à ses blagues idiotes et le dévorant du regard. Une main dans les cheveux par-ci, un ongle manucuré par-là, un regard un peu trop insistant sur ses lèvres glossées...Le jeune acteur avait du mal à dissimuler sa grimace derrière un sourire faux.

Un rire le sortit de cette désagréable situation et il tourna immédiatement la tête vers la porte, ignorant le cri de surprise de la maquilleuse dont il venait sans doute de ruiner le travail. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette de Zitao, celui-ci déjà maquillé et fin prêt pour tourner sa prochaine scène.

Sehun se mordit la lèvre, le dévorant du regard tandis qu'il était appuyé nonchalamment contre l'embrassure de la porte, discutant avec l'actrice principale du film. Le film était une comédie romantique et Zitao avait obtenu le rôle masculin principal, tandis que Sehun jouait le frère de l'actrice.

C'était une histoire clichée - comme toutes les comédies romantiques, un jeune homme des quartiers qui rencontrait une jeune demoiselle riche avec des attitudes de princesse. Sehun aurait trouvé cela plus intéressant si au final le personnage principal tombait amoureux du frère de la princesse. Et ce n'était pas du tout parce qu'il jouait ce rôle et qu'il rêvait de pouvoir enfin flirter avec lui sans être embarrassé. Pas du tout.

Sehun soupira, résigné. Si seulement Huang Zitao pouvait le remarquer. Sa prière fut exaucée lorsque l'acteur tourna la tête vers lui, lui offrant un sourire éblouissant. Sehun le lui rendit timidement et baissa les yeux. Zitao avait dû sentir son regard insistant sur lui. C'était quelque peu embarrassant tout de même...

La maquilleuse lui releva le visage, lui lançant un regard noir et Sehun se ratatina sur sa chaise, se faisant tout petit. Elle avait dû remarquer son petit jeu...oups...Elle ne lui adressa plus la parole et partit sans un mot lorsqu'elle eut fini de le maquiller. Sehun se sentait un peu mal pour elle tout de même, mais cette pensée fut vite oubliée lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et que son regard rencontra celui de Zitao à travers le miroir.

Il rougit légèrement et se mordit la lèvre. Zitao fit les gros yeux et se pencha vers lui, fixant ses lèvres. Sehun crut s'évanouir lorsque l'acteur passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, relâchant celle-ci qui était jusque-là coincée entre ses dents.

\- Tu vas abîmer tes lèvres à force de faire ça, j'ai remarqué que tu le faisais souvent. Souffla-t-il, inspectant de plus prêt sa lèvre. Et puis ce n'est pas très respectueux pour la maquilleuse !

Sehun ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, les yeux grands ouverts. Les yeux de Zitao brillèrent et un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres. Amusé, il effleura de nouveau les lèvres de Sehun et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se redresser.

Le jeune acteur resta figé sur sa chaise, retenant sa respiration.

_HUANG ZITAO VENAIT-IL DE FLIRTER AVEC LUI ?_

 

 

 

_Wedding Date ; SeChen ; PG-13_

Réajustant son nœud papillon, Sehun se faufila à travers les danseurs pour atteindre le buffet. Il sourit aimablement à quelques connaissances et s'enfila trois verres de champagne à la suite pour passer le temps. Il était l'un des seuls à être venu sans partenaire et s'ennuyait ferme. C'était tout de même le comble pour le frère du marié...

Son regard parcourait la salle tandis qu'il tapait du pied nerveusement, se sentant de trop. Son frère lui fit un signe de main lorsqu'il le vit et Sehun lui offrit un sourire. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son frère et sa belle-sœur, et surtout il ne voulait pas leur gâcher leur mariage tout ça parce qu'il était incapable d'être sociable.

C'était pathétique, il devait l'avouer.

La musique se stoppa et Sehun tourna son regard vers la scène où un jeune homme se tenait, micro en main. Un piano était installé derrière lui et quelqu'un s'y assit, commençant à jouer les premières notes d'une ballade.

Sehun détestait les ballades.

Pourtant, malgré tout, il devait avouer que la voix du soliste était plutôt agréable à écouter. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'avança vers la scène pour se rapprocher du chanteur, les yeux rivés sur lui. Pendant les 30 minutes qui suivirent, Sehun ne bougea pas, hypnotisé.

Lorsque le jeune homme s'arrêta de chanter, Sehun sortit de sa transe. Il était un peu déçu que ce moment magique s'arrête mais toute bonne chose avait une fin et le soliste avait sûrement bien mérité une petite pause.

Sehun fit la moue et retourna près du buffet. Il venait de finir son énième verre – il avait arrêté de compter – lorsque quelqu'un se glissa à côté de lui. Sehun tourna la tête et manque de s'étouffer en reconnaissant le chanteur, celui-ci lui sourit et lui tendit un verre.

\- Je vous ai vu me regarder pendant que je chantais, vous avez aimé ma prestation j'espère ? Questionna-t-il, enthousiaste.

Se raclant la gorge, Sehun attrapa le verre et hocha la tête.

\- Merci. Bredouilla-t-il. Je ne suis pas fan de ballades mais vous chantez très bien.  
\- Je suis flatté. Vous êtes venu seul ? Tenta le soliste, s'appuyant contre la table du buffet et adoptant une attitude séductrice.

Ceci arracha un petit rire nerveux à Sehun, qui se passa la main dans ses cheveux, regardant partout sauf en direction du chanteur. Il but une gorgée de champagne pour reprendre contenance.

\- Je m'appelle Jongdae. Et vous êtes....Fit-il d'une voix suave.  
\- Sehun, je suis le frère du marié. Marmonna-t-il.

Le chanteur lui attrapa le verre des mains et le posa sur la table, obligeant Sehun à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, êtes-vous venu seul, Sehun ? Insista-t-il, se redressant.

Sehun acquiesça, trop embarrassé pour répondre. Il sentait ses joues lui brûler et il ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'alcool ou à sa timidité légendaire. Jongdae lui offrit un sourire radieux et s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

\- Et si on faisait connaissance ? Souffla-t-il contre son cou.

Le chanteur se recula ensuite et rit lorsqu'il le vit se figer, lui attrapant le poignet pour le guider vers la piste de danse.

 

 

 

_Hush baby hush ; SeKai ; NC-17_

Sehun ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé là, collé contre le mur sale des toilettes de la boîte de nuit, le corps d'un inconnu pressé contre le sien. A l'origine, il avait été invité par Zitao pour fêter son anniversaire, et était censé passer la soirée avec sa nouvelle petite amie – qui devait sûrement le chercher partout à l'heure actuelle. Au lieu de ça, il était occupé à embrasser langoureusement un mystérieux et sexy inconnu.  
   
Mais il ne regrettait tout de même pas son choix, au contraire.  
   
Le jeune homme s'appelait Jongin, il lui avait glissé à l'oreille lorsqu'ils dansaient collé-serré sur la piste jusqu'à ce que cela devienne un peu trop indécent et NC-17 pour les âmes sensibles autour d'eux. Ils avaient alors décidé de trouver un endroit plus intime (enfin si on pouvait appeler « intime » les toilettes d'une boîte de nuit...) pour faire plus ample connaissance.  
   
C'est-à-dire : se sauter dessus dès que les portes s'étaient fermées, s'embrasser passionnément et se caresser par-dessus les vêtements jusqu'à ce que cela ne suffise plus et qu'il faille se déshabiller pour _plus_ de contact.  
   
Le T-shirt de Sehun était remonté jusqu'au-dessous de ses aisselles, les mains de Jongin parcourant son torse avidement, arrachant de délicieux frissons au concerné. Sehun n'était pas en reste, il avait réussi à retirer le marcel du jeune homme et caressait sa peau nue sans aucune gêne, glissant parfois ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il malaxait avec envie.  
   
Le bruit de leurs bouches se rencontrant et de leurs langues s'entremêlant était quelque peu obscène mais ils s'en fichaient, tous les deux bien trop ivres d'envie pour s'arrêter là. Sehun n'aurait jamais imaginé terminer sa soirée dans ces conditions, et avec un homme qui plus est, mais à l'heure actuelle plus rien de comptait en dehors des sensations que lui procurait son partenaire.  
   
Jongin mordilla sa lèvres inférieure, stoppant leur baiser afin qu'ils reprennent leurs souffle, se reculant ensuite légèrement pour aider Sehun à se débarrasser de son haut.  Une fois chose faîte, il se jeta de nouveau sur ses lèvres, ses mains se faufilant jusqu'à sa taille puis ses fesses, se collant davantage à Sehun.  
   
Celui-ci gémit dans leur baiser et ondula ses hanches pour frotter son bassin contre celui de Jongin lascivement. Lorsque leurs excitations se rencontrèrent, ils gémirent en cœur, puis continuèrent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre fiévreusement. Toute inhibition envolée, Sehun glissa une de ses jambes entre celles de Jongin et le caressa avec sa cuisse, bien décidé à lui faire atteindre l'orgasme.  
   
Son partenaire semblait du même avis, agrippant ses fesses plus franchement et l'embrassant presque voracement. Sehun stoppa ensuite leur échange, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Jongin, déposant quelques baisers humides sur sa peau. Jongin lui mordit l'épaule en retour avant d'en faire de même, alternant entre baisers, coups de langue et succions.  
   
Ce fut Jongin également qui défit le jean de Sehun et plongea sa main dans son boxer, arrachant un cri à Sehun. Pendant qu'il le caressait, Sehun s'était tendu contre lui, submergé par le plaisir et incapable de coordonner ses gestes et d'en faire autant pour Jongin. Il posa simplement sa tête contre l'épaule de celui-ci, se mordant la lèvre pour étouffer ses cris, son bassin se mouvant d'avant en arrière pour profiter des caresses du danseur.  
   
S'accrochant à Jongin comme si sa vie en dépendant, Sehun finit par jouir peu de temps après dans sa main, puis captura ses lèvres en un baiser enflammé. Celui-ci y répondit avec la même enthousiasme, guidant la main de Sehun jusqu'à son entrejambe. Sa demande était plus qu'explicite et Sehun ne perdit pas de temps, glissant sa main dans le boxer du danseur sans plus de cérémonie pour lui rendre la pareille. Jongin atteignit l'orgasme dans un râle rauque et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Sehun.  
   
Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux remis de leurs émotions, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Jongin attrapa du papier et nettoya sa main, puis en donna à Sehun pour qu'il en fasse de même, déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se rhabiller. Sehun l'imita, sans détacher son regard de sa silhouette, ne sachant comment agir après _ça_.  
   
Une fois qu'il fut fin prêt, il se mordit la lèvre et capta le regard de Jongin. Celui-ci lui sourit et l'attrapa par les hanches, l'embrassant tendrement cette fois-ci - ce qui contrastait terriblement avec leurs précédents échanges. Sehun en fut quelque peu surpris, ne s'y attendant pas, mais se laissa finalement aller, oubliant ses doutes et inquiétudes.  
   
Jongin déposa une multitude de baisers contre ses lèvres, caressant sa joue lentement, comme s'il n'était pas encore décidé à lâcher Sehun. Celui-ci n'avait pas spécialement envie de se séparer de lui non plus, le gardant contre lui, ses mains calées dans les poches arrières de son jean.  
   
\- On devrait sortir non ? Proposa Jongin au bout de quelques longues minutes.  
   
Sehun grimaça mais acquiesça tout de même. Il était temps de sortir et de faire face à la réalité, ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient rester cacher ici, dans leur bulle, après tout. La perspective de retrouver ses amis et sa copine après ce merveilleux moment ne l'enchantait pas vraiment mais il n'avait pas le choix.  
   
A contre cœur, il se sépara de Jongin et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ouvrant la porte des toilettes. Jongin le suivit et attrapa son poignet juste avant qu'il se s'enfonce dans la foule, se penchant vers lui.  
   
\- Chez toi ou chez moi ? Fit-il chaudement.  
   
Pris au dépourvu, Sehun le fixa longuement, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Jongin le regardait attentivement, pendu à ses lèvres. Plus Sehun mettait de temps à répondre, plus il semblait confus et hésitant, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'écarquillent et sa bouche s'entrouvre. Il lâcha la main de Sehun et recula d'un pas, détournant le regard.  
   
Sehun s'empressa d'attraper sa main, paniqué. Il ne voulait pas que Jongin se fasse de fausses idées, surtout après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Il se mordit la lèvre et l'entraîna vers un coin plus calme, prêt à lui expliquer la situation. Une tape sur l'épaule l'interrompit cependant, et Sehun se retrouva face à sa petite amie. Celle-ci ne semblait pas ravie de le voir, elle le fusillait du regard et serrait les poings.  
   
\- T'étais où ? Cria-t-elle par-dessus la musique.  
   
Se sentant stupide, Sehun ouvrit la bouche mais fut de nouveau à court de mots. Il tenta un regard vers Jongin, qui ne semblait ne pas comprendre la situation, il fronçait les sourcils et ses lèvres étaient pincées.  
   
\- Je suis désolé. Marmonna Sehun, en direction de sa petite amie.  
   
Il tira sur la main de Jongin et les fit sortir de la boîte, plantant sa futur ex copine en plein milieu de la foule sans lui donner d'explication. Bien que la situation soit on peut plus claire.  
   
Une fois dehors, Jongin chercha à protester mais Sehun ne lui en laissa pas le temps, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le danseur se figea avant de se détendre et de répondre au baiser, serrant la main de Sehun qui tenait encore la sienne.  
   
Finalement, Sehun ne regrettait décidément pas son choix.    
 


	17. Writerblock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bff!ChanSoo.

 

Une tasse de café fumante apparût dans son champ de vision et Kyungsoo leva les yeux brièvement, son regard se posant d'abord sur la tasse, puis les doigts enroulés autour de celle-ci, et enfin la personne derrière cette tasse.

 

Chanyeol lui offrit un léger sourire avant de s'asseoir sur son bureau, jetant un œil à son écran d'ordinateur ; celui-ci était ouvert sur un fichier Word complètement vide. Kyungsoo avait beau le fixer, ses doigts prêts à taper sur le clavier, aucun mot ne lui venait.

 

Son ami esquissa une légère grimace et toussota nerveusement.

 

\- Tu devrais sortir un peu pour prendre l'air...ou aller dormir un peu, tu ne penses pas ? Proposa-t-il d'une voix douce.

 

Kyungsoo soupira et appuya son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, se passant la main dans les cheveux, frustré.

 

\- Ça me rend dingue. Grommela-t-il, excédé. J'ai des idées par-dessus la tête, des images, des sons, mais je suis incapable d'aligner trois mots. Rien ne vient bordel !

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, souffle un peu et reprends plus tard. Ne t'acharne pas ainsi, tu vas te sentir encore plus mal et ça va aggraver la situation. Lui conseilla son ami.

\- Tu ne devrais pas m'encourager à écrire plutôt ? La deadline est dans 1 mois je te rappelle. Dit-il finalement, faussement amusé.

\- Ah, tu sais bien que tu es spécial. Tu l'as toujours été ! Se moqua-t-il, souriant en coin.

\- C'est surtout parce que c'est grâce à moi que tu as un job et un toit sur la tête oui...Rétorqua-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel.

 

Chanyeol afficha une mine outrée, posant sa main sur sa poitrine et Kyungsoo lui frappa la jambe. Son ami se contenta de lui offrir un grand sourire, satisfait de l'avoir distrait.

 

\- Oh, au fait, j'ai reçu un message de Sehun, il veut être le premier à te lire ! Comme toujours ! Fit-il soudainement.

\- Tu diras à ton cher petit ami qu'il pourra le lire une fois que j'aurai écrit plus de trois mots. C'est-à-dire...jamais. Soupira-t-il, affichant un air défaitiste.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas de dire ça. Commenta simplement son ami, inquiet.

 

Kyungsoo détourna le regard et fixa sa page blanche, les sourcils froncés. Lui aussi était inquiet, il avait connu de nombreux passages à vide, comme tout auteur qui se respecte, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il se sentait réellement perdu, et étrangement vide. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait sa muse, et que les mots se faisaient capricieux, mais le sentiment n'était pas le même.

 

Kyungsoo en était venu à se demander s'il ne devait pas tout arrêter, et c'était bien la première fois que cette pensée le hantait nuits et jours. Ces derniers essais ne lui plaisaient pas, bien qu'ils soient dans l'ensemble bien reçus par le public. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose sonnait faux. Quelque chose manquait, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

 

S'était-il lassé ? Avait-il usé tout son talent, toute son inspiration ? Etait-ce le bout du chemin ? Kyungsoo n'imaginait pourtant pas sa vie sans l'écriture. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de sa vie s'il n'écrivait pas ? Des idées il n'en manquait pas, elles étaient constamment présentes dans sa vie de tous les jours. Un regard d'un étranger, une scène conjugale sous son nez, un message d'un de ses amis, une anecdote racontée lors d'une soirée. Tout était matière à écrire. Kyungsoo écrivait sur tout, exploitait tout ce qu'il observait, vivait et ressentait.

 

Il ne se passait pas son jour sans qu'il ne note quelques scénarios dans son carnet ou sur son fichier OneNote. Les deux regorgeaient de phrases, de citations, d'idées à exploiter, d'images ou de morceaux de musique.

 

Kyungsoo pensait à écrire le matin en ouvrant les yeux, en mangeant, en prenant sa douche (il s'imaginait souvent des scénarios sous sa douche et se perdait dans ses songes, y restant parfois de longues minutes, parfois même jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide), en marchant (manquant parfois de se faire renverser ou bien attirant les regards curieux des gens qui se demandaient pourquoi il riait tout seul), en discutant avec d'autres personnes (« ah, je dois noter cette phrase quelque part, elle est intéressante ! »)...En bref Kyungsoo vivait pour écrire, et écrivait pour vivre.

 

Malheureusement, ce passage à vide se prolongeait et rien ne changeait. Il n'avait plus envie de rien, et il avait même cessé de noter ses idées. A quoi bon s'il ne pouvait même pas les écrire ? Il avait même pensé à confier son carnet à Chanyeol pour qu'il le prête à un des autres auteurs avec qui il travaillait.

 

La dernière séance de dédicace l'avait laissée sur sa fin également. Les gens le complimentaient, mais cela devenait répétitif et lassant. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas - ou plus, les compliments, au contraire cela lui faisait toujours chaud au cœur et il ne cessait de remercier ses fidèles lecteurs de le lire, de le motiver et de le soutenir, mais c'était davantage le fait qu'ils ne le surprenaient plus. Les compliments étaient toujours les mêmes, et eux aussi sonnaient faux. Ils ne suffisaient plus pour contrebalancer les mauvaises critiques et sa propre déception concernant ses écrits.

 

Comment pouvait-on lui dire qu'il était brillant si lui-même n'était pas satisfait et ne ressentait rien en écrivant ses écrits ? Etait-ce sa propre insatisfaction qui avait pris le dessus et qu'il projetait sur son travail ?

 

Tout lui semblait prévisible. Même la fin de ses écrits était devenue prévisible. Ses répliques s'enchaînaient naturellement parce qu'ils les usaient encore et toujours, maniant les mêmes mots mais dans un ordre différent.

 

Rien ne lui semblait original, il n'y avait plus d'étincelle, plus d'excitation. Et il se sentait sombrer dans le noir, dans le vide, dans l'oubli.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Aujourd'hui Kyungsoo recevait un journaliste chez lui, venu l'interroger sur ses précédents travaux, sa vision de l'écriture ainsi que ses futurs écrits. Chanyeol était présent également, assis sagement à ses côtés tandis que le journaliste enchaînait ses questions. Aucune question personnelle n'était autorisée, ce qui rassurait l'écrivain, ne souhaitant pas s'épancher sur sa vie personnelle.

Il était toujours difficile de dissocier l'écriture de sa personne, mais il ne préférait pas faire de confidences concernant sa vie. C'était bien trop dangereux.

 

\- Maintenant que vous nous avez éclairés sur vos anciens écrits, j'aimerai vous questionner sur quelque chose qui revient assez souvent dans vos écrits, le thème de la violence. Il est très largement abordé dans vos travaux et je me demandais si c'était voulu ou totalement inconscient ? Tenta le journaliste.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ? Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre. Répondit Kyungsoo, soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- Beaucoup de vos ouvrages sont violents, je parle de la violence physique mais aussi et surtout verbale, morale. Vous abordez des sujets plutôt sensibles et tabous parfois, et jusqu'à présent vous n'avez jamais fait de commentaire à ce propos, pourquoi cela ? Que se passe-t-il dans votre esprit lorsque vous écrivez ? Est-ce une façon de s'exprimer ? Avez-vous vécu un traumatisme dans votre enfance ? Continua le journaliste, explicitant sa question.

 

Les mains de Kyungsoo se mirent à trembler légèrement et il fit exprès de changer de position pour cacher son malaise. Chanyeol lui lança un regard inquiet, se redressant sur sa chaise. Son éditeur et ami était désormais sur le qui-vive, prêt à bondir à tout moment pour interrompre l'entretien.

 

\- Je n'ai pas réellement vécu de traumatisme, du moins pas tel que vous l'entendez certainement. Disons que j'ai vécu certaines...choses. Expliqua-t-il de façon évasive. Ce vécu influence mes idées, et colore mes mots. Donc d'une certaine façon c'est bien là une façon de m'exprimer.

\- Cette violence que vous avez en vous, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se situe au plus profond de votre être, n'avez-vous pas peur qu'un jour elle s'exprime différemment ? Qu'elle ne soit plus contrôlée par votre écriture ? Répliqua le journaliste, son regard ne lâchant pas celui de Kyungsoo.

\- Qu'êtes-vous en train de dire ? Asséna-t-il sèchement.

 

Le journaliste eut un geste de recul, ses yeux s'écarquillant face à l'attitude soudainement hostile de l'auteur.

 

\- Je...Je m'interroge juste. La prostitution, les violences conjugales, la drogue, l'homosexualité...vous abordez même l'inceste et la transexualité, n'est-ce pas matière à réflexion ? Que vous ayez ces idées-là...C'est un peu-

\- Différent ? Proposa Chanyeol.

\- Je dirai plutôt...anormal ? Le coupa le journaliste, ignorant l'intervention de l'éditeur.

 

Les mains de Kyungsoo étaient moites et il se retenait de sauter à la gorge de l'homme assis en face de lui, grinçant des dents.

 

\- Si vous êtes inquiet concernant ma santé mentale, sachez que je suis actuellement une thérapie et que je suis totalement sain d'esprit. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser je dois retourner travailler. Conclut-il, se levant brusquement.

 

Chanyeol se chargea de raccompagner l'homme à la porte, ignorant ses protestations, tandis que Kyungsoo s'était enfui dans son bureau, ne lui adressant plus aucun mot. Son ami vint frapper à sa porte et entra sans attendre de réponse, s'asseyant comme à son habitude sur son bureau.

 

Kyungsoo avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains, sonné et perturbé par les paroles du journaliste. Il releva cependant la tête lorsque Chanyeol se mit à parler.

 

\- N'écoute pas cet idiot, tu es quelqu'un de tout à fait normal, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'intéresses et écris sur des thèmes qu'il ne connaît pas ou ne maîtrise pas que tu as un problème Kyungsoo. Le rassura son ami.

\- Parfois, lorsque je suis dans ma bulle, j'oublie que les gens ne sont pas comme moi. Et lorsque je suis de nouveau face à la réalité...je perds pied. C'est effrayant. Confia l'auteur, d'une voix tremblante.

 

Kyungsoo le regardait mais ne le voyait pas réellement, son regard perdu dans le vague, à mille lieux d'ici. Chanyeol soupira. Il détestait lorsque Kyungsoo agissait ainsi, construisant un mur entre le monde extérieur et lui-même, fuyant la réalité. Son corps était là, il répondait lorsqu'on lui parlait, mais son esprit était ailleurs, déconnecté. Dans ces moments-là, le cœur de Chanyeol souffrait car il savait que Kyungsoo était perdu dans un coin sombre et terrifiant de son esprit. Là où il ne pouvait pas aller le chercher.

 

Pour Chanyeol aussi c'était effrayant. Il avait toujours peur qu'un jour Kyungsoo ne revienne plus vraiment, qu'il ne soit plus réellement là, qu'il se perde en chemin à chercher des réponses. Voir son ami ainsi vulnérable lui était insupportable. C'est la raison pour laquelle, après avoir lancé un dernier regard à l'auteur, il quitta la pièce.

 

 


	18. Un bout de vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pas de pairing ni de personnage. Warning: deuil.

 

Le cœur agité, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, il marchait sans trop savoir où aller, sans véritable destination. Un sanglot secoua son corps mais il ne s'arrêta pas, cachant son visage dans son sweat tandis qu'il déambulait le long des rues. Sa poitrine le brûlait et il avait du mal à respirer mais il continua d'avancer. Un pas après l'autre. Il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir une telle douleur un jour, il n'aurait jamais imaginé devoir supporter tant de peine.

 

Son portable s'était arrêté de vibrer lorsqu'il l'avait éteint quelques minutes auparavant, mais de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un s'inquièterait. Il n'avait personne à appeler, personne chez qui se réfugier. Il n'avait plus personne désormais. Il était seul.

 

Il avait l'impression que son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort. S'il le pouvait il se l'arracherait bien tant il souffrait. Il n'avait jamais souhaité ne plus rien ressentir auparavant mais aujourd'hui s'il le pouvait il se mettrait à genoux et supplierait n'importe quel dieu de lui retirer ce putain d'organe vital qui le rendait fou.

 

Ses yeux devaient sans doute être rougis et ils lui brûlaient mais il le sentait à peine. Ses larmes, elles, diminuaient ; il avait sûrement épuisé toutes ses réserves lacrymales. Il sentait la peau de son visage devenir sèche, bouffie à cause de l'eau salée produite par son propre corps. C'était comme si son corps s'autodétruisait tout seul. Il n'avait rien besoin de faire. Peut-être pourrait-il bien mourir de chagrin finalement...

 

Cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Ne plus ressentir semblait être le paradis à l'heure actuelle. Ne plus penser, ne plus souffrir, ne plus vivre. Le pied. Il ne savait pas s'il dramatisait la situation ou s'il devenait fou, mais cette perspective lui plaisait bien. Il ne savait plus grand-chose au final. Ses pensées se bousculaient, s'entremêlaient. Il ne pouvait plus discerner le vrai du faux, la réalité de la fiction. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne le pouvait plus. Tout était si surréaliste.

 

Sa respiration se fit saccadée et il dut ralentir, ses jambes ne le supportant plus. Il manqua de s'étaler sur le bitume plusieurs fois mais se rattrapa aux murs crépis qui l'entouraient. Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas. Il s'effondra.

 

Le visage collé contre le sol sale et humide, il resta immobile, figé. Un sourire sans vie, amer, étira ses lèvres tandis que son regard se perdait sur la route. Gris. Tout était gris, sombre, sale, humide. Le sol puait. Ce n'était pas confortable d'être ainsi allongé sur le sol dur, mais il n'avait pas la force de se relever.

 

Il avait envie de se lever, d'hurler sa douleur, de frapper les murs, d'extérioriser tout son malheur mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il n'avait plus la force de rien. Une dernière vague de larmes lui monta aux yeux mais elles ne coulèrent pas.

 

Ce fut avec difficulté qu'il se retourna sur le dos, grognant lorsque ses muscles douloureux protestèrent. L'arrière de sa tête buta contre le goudron et il ferma les yeux en gémissant de douleur. Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent, il vit le ciel. Gris, sombre, menaçant. Torturé. Comme lui. Sans lumière. Comme sa vie.

 

Il leva la main lentement vers les nuages, amusé de voir qu'ainsi il avait presque l'impression d'atteindre le ciel, de le toucher. Finalement, la terre et le ciel n'étaient pas si éloignés. Peut-être que finalement ils n'étaient pas si loin de lui. Peut-être même qu'ils pourraient les revoir. Un jour. Peut-être.

 

Il exhala longuement. Sa gorge était sèche, son corps épuisé. Il se lécha les lèvres, avala sa salive. Les battements de son cœur se calmaient, ils devenaient plus réguliers. La tempête était passée. Maintenant, il se sentait simplement éreinté et vide. De ses pleurs, il ne restait que ces picotements sur ses joues et le goût salé sur ses lèvres abîmées.

 

Il était temps de rentrer, pensa-t-il.

 

Se relevant mollement, il réajusta ses vêtements, les dépoussiéra et repartit en direction de son quartier. Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, sa mère s'agitait, le téléphone en main. Il se dépêcha de se diriger dans sa chambre mais elle l'interpella.

 

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

 

Il pouvait répondre à cette question de dix milles façons différentes mais il n'en choisit qu'une seule, la plus simple, bien que la plus éloignée de la vérité.

 

\- Oui, juste fatigué. Répondit-il, chuchotant presque.

\- Va te reposer, l'enterrement est à 11h demain. Annonça-t-elle simplement avant de reprendre sa conversation téléphonique.

 

Sûrement avec les pompes funèbres. Ou l'assurance. Comme à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois après tout, c'était toujours le même rituel, les mêmes mots, les mêmes coups de téléphones. Et puis la vie reprenait son cours. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une vie parmi tant d'autres qui venait de s'éteindre. C'était loin d'être la première, et loin d'être la dernière.

 

Mais cette vie-là, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Cette vie-là, ce n'en était pas une parmi tant d'autres. Celle-ci comptait pour lui, et pour bien d'autres personnes. Cette vie-là était sacrée. Cette vie-là le maintenait en vie. Cette vie-là était bien plus qu'une vie. Cette vie-là c'était une partie de lui.

 

Et il venait de perdre encore un autre bout de lui. Un bout qu'il ne retrouverait jamais. Un bout qui l'empêcherait d'être lui tout au long de sa vie.

 

Et il avait perdu tant de bouts, il avait perdu tant de vies déjà, qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait vivre sa propre vie. Il ne savait pas s'il saurait la vivre.

 

Car il n'était plus qu'un bout de vie désormais. Un tout petit bout de vie qui s'amenuisait au fil du temps. Un petit bout de vie dont la lumière s'éteignait un peu plus chaque année.

 

Un bout de vie sans vie.  

 


	19. Un jour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble écrit en novembre 2015 et inspiré du [fanart de @Raeikah ♥](https://www.instagram.com/p/9dL9OEMYr9/?taken-by=raeikah)

Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
L'encre s'écrasa lourdement sur la feuille blanche, la teintant de noir. Trois petites gouttelettes ternirent le papier. Reposant proprement sa plume dans son encrier, le jeune Sehun grimaça lorsqu'il aperçut le papier tâché. Il n'avait plus qu'à recommencer. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'il essayait de rédiger cette lettre sans y parvenir. Si ce n'était pas les mots qui lui manquaient, c'était l'encre qui coulait.  
  
Un petit rire se fit entendre sur sa gauche et il fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers son partenaire, le fusillant du regard. Jongin toussota pour dissimuler son amusement et s'approcha de lui, appuyant sa hanche contre le bord du bureau en bois. Ses cheveux mal coiffés, sa chemise entrouverte et ses yeux rieurs lui donnaient un charme fou à cette heure tardive de la nuit et Sehun sentit son agacement quitter son corps aussi vite qu'il était apparu.  
  
\- Tu devrais laisser ça pour demain. Conseilla gentiment Jongin, attrapant la feuille souillée pour l'inspecter minutieusement. Tu es crevé.  
  
Sehun appuya son dos contre le dossier de son siège et leva la tête vers le visage tout aussi fatigué de son partenaire.  
  
\- Tu sais bien que demain je n'aurai pas le temps de m'asseoir plus de cinq minutes à ce bureau. Soupira-t-il.  
\- Je sais bien, mais ça fait une heure que tu essaies d'écrire cette foutue lettre et ça ne te réussit pas on dirait ! Raisonna son partenaire, haussant un sourcil.  
  
Sehun hocha la tête et soupira de nouveau, dépité. Jongin reposa alors le papier devant lui et se glissa derrière son siège, ses mains se posant délicatement sur ses épaules qu'il massa légèrement.  
  
\- On devrait aller se reposer, demain sera un autre jour. Chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.  
\- Qui sait si demain nous ne découvrirons pas une autre victime...Marmonna Sehun, abaissant les paupières pour profiter du massage.  
\- Si ça arrive, nous n'y pourrons rien. Répondit simplement Jongin, s'appliquant à détendre les muscles endoloris de Sehun.  
  
Laissant échapper quelques grognements, le détective s'enfonça davantage dans son siège, basculant la tête en arrière.  
  
\- Tu as sûrement raison. Souffla-t-il. Rentrons.  
  
Jongin esquissa un sourire et retira ses mains en douceur—au plus grand désarroi de Sehun, la chaleur de Jongin lui manquait déjà. Tandis que Jongin attrapait sa veste et éteignait la lampe de son bureau, Sehun l'observait faire en silence, son regard suivant attentivement ses moindres faits et gestes.  
  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Lança Jongin, penchant la tête sur le côté curieusement.  
  
Il s'était stoppé dans son élan lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de Sehun, comme figé, et ses doigts serrant sa veste trahissait sa soudaine nervosité.  
  
\- Rien. Chuchota Sehun, réajustant ses lunettes. Je te regarde, c'est tout.  
  
Une jolie teinte rosée apparue sur le haut des joues de Jongin et il détourna les yeux, embarrassé.  
  
\- N'importe quoi. Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, passant la porte en vitesse.  
  
Sehun se permit un sourire franc face à cette attitude si familière, le côté timide et gauche de son partenaire refaisant surface lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins. C'était adorable. Jongin l'attendait devant la porte lorsqu'il sortit à son tour, le dos adossé contre le mur blanc et le visage éclairé par la faible lumière de la ruelle.  
  
\- Alors, chez toi ou chez moi ? Proposa Sehun en s'approchant de lui, se mordant la lèvre discrètement.  
\- Idiot. Rétorqua Jongin dans un gloussement, lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.  
  
Sehun étouffa un rire amusé et le regarda s'éloigner en souriant, attendri et légèrement déçu.  
  
\- A demain ! Cria-t-il après Jongin, celui-ci ne se retournant même pas pour lui faire un signe de main.  
  
Un jour Kim Jongin céderait à ses avances, il en était sûr. Du moins, Sehun ne désespérait pas de voir ce jour arriver.


End file.
